Bella's New Start
by Morgana703
Summary: Bella moved to Forks with her son to live with her Dad. She is trying to escape her past from Arizona and start over in Forks. There she meets Edward and his family. All human. BPOV
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. Here's a new story for you. It's just something that has bounced around in my head that I finally decided to put down on paper. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 1:**

"Welcome, I'll be with you in just a moment." A voice called from the back room as I entered the little boutique two doors down from my newly rented retail space. I still couldn't believe I made the move to Forks Washington. I was born here but when my parents split up I moved to Arizona with my mom. I always came back to visit my dad, but it was never my home. Now I'm living here and opening my very own shop.

"Sorry about that." The woman said as she walked out of the back room. She was very stylish looking, a little on the short side, but I'm not one to talk. She had short black hair and just seemed so happy it was hard not to smile at her.

"Is there something I can help you find?"

"Oh, um I was just looking for the manager or owner."

"You are in luck that would be me. I'm Alice." She held her hand out which I looked at for a moment before shaking her hand. After everything I have been through I really just wanted to keep to myself. My Dad however has convinced me that it is no way for a person to live. That's another reason I am opening my store, to force me to interact with people.

"Hi, I'm Bella and just rented the empty place two doors down. I just wanted to come by and meet the neighbors so to speak."

Alice started jumping up and down and squealing.

"This is such great news. I've been waiting for someone to rent that place out. What are you going to put in there?"

"I am going to open a coffee shop with a few deserts that I will offer each day."

"Wow, that's a great idea. I know I'll be coming by for my daily coffee."

"Thanks that would be great. Well, I don't want to take too much of your time so I'll just let you get back to what you were doing."

"Oh that's just nonsense. I'm a little slow now and there is nothing else for me to do now, why don't you just hang out for a bit and we can get to know each other. It's not very often a new person moves to town."

I could tell she really wanted me to stick around I just wasn't sure if it was really to get to know me or to find out gossip about the new face in town. I really didn't want to be the talk of the town. I knew it was going to happen I just wanted to avoid it as much as possible.

"Let me just check in with my father to see if he needs me to come back soon."

She looked a little puzzled at my comment, probably trying to figure out why I would need to check in with my Dad, but I figured it might give me a chance to get away.

"Hello" I heard my Dad say as he answered.

"Hey Dad, I'm down here at the clothing store a few doors down from my new spot and the owner Alice wanted to hang out so we could get to know each other and I just wanted to make sure you didn't need me back right away." I really hope he could read between the lines and understand what I was really asking.

"Oh, that's a great idea Bella. I know Alice and her family, she's a great girl. Not like those gossiping hags that are all over this town. She would be a great friend to have and I think it's really important that you stay as long as you want. Tony is doing just fine and we don't need you back any time soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, now go meet a friend and have some fun for once."

Before I could even respond he hung up. He probably knew I would try to find some reason to leave. I turned back to the counter where Alice was watching me with such hope in her eyes. Well here goes nothing.

"I'm good for a bit."

"That's GREAT! Let's go and sit in the back, there's a couch and some chairs back there. I'll hear the bell if someone walks in. Do you want anything to drink? I've got water and some pop in the back."

Wow, she must have some great lung capacity to be able to say so much without stopping. I don't think she took a breath during all of that.

"Some water would be great."

The back room had been set up with some tables that had what looked like new clothes on it, a couch and three chairs were around the room. There was a little sink, fridge and microwave. It actually felt real warm and cozy back here.

"So, where are you from?"

"Oh, um… I actually was born here. My parents split up when I was just a baby. My Mom took me to Arizona where I've lived until now."

"Arizona? Wow. I've never been there before."

"It's not like here, that's for sure."

"I bet. Your Dad still lives here then? I wonder if I know him."

"I'm sure you do, he's Charlie Swan."

"The Chief is your Dad?"

"Yeah"

"He's such a great guy. I'm proud to say he has never had any trouble from me."

"That's good to hear." I could tell she really liked my Dad.

"I can't say the same for my brother Emmett though. He was a bit of a trouble maker in school. I think your Dad had brought him home a few times before. Did you ever visit your dad? I don't remember ever seeing you around town before"

"I did, it was only in the summer for about a week. We usually spent most of that time at his house or down on the reservation fishing."

"How come you decided to move here now?"

"I really needed to just get away from Arizona. I have been through some bad things down there and really needed to make a change. I see this move as a way to start over." I looked down at my lap not really wanting to talk about my past. I really hope she doesn't push for anything more.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, I'm an only child. What about you?"

"Oh yeah, I've got two older brothers. The oldest is Emmett. He runs a construction company. They do a lot of the road work for the highways around here and most of the remodels on houses in town. He's married to Rosalie and they have a little girl Hanna who is 8. Rosalie runs a garage here in town with my other brother Edward. After high school they decided to go into business together. Not only do they work on the cars or tractors around town but they get a few high-end requests from Seattle. Edward is single as he is always too busy with his toys to find time for a girl. I hope he finds someone soon, I want to be an Auntie again and he really isn't getting any younger."

I was laughing by the time she was finished telling me all of this. You could tell that was a bit of a sore topic for her.

"What about you? Do you have a man in your life?" I could tell she wanted to keep going off on the Edward subject so I thought maybe I should redirect her.

"Oh, yeah I'm married. My hubby is Jasper. He's so great. He works at the high school as a history teacher. We don't have any kids yet, but have been talking about trying. Jasper has one brother named Peter and he works with Emmett. He's single and a bit of a ladies' man if you ask me."

"Sounds like you've got a big family."

"Yeah, it's a great big crazy family. Jasper and Peter's parents live in Texas and never really make the trip out here to see them and Rosalie's parents live in New York. My parents are still here though. My dad is a doctor over at the Hospital and my mom is an interior decorator. She has a show room in Port Angeles but most of her work is mostly done in Seattle and not around here. With my Dad's Hospital hours and my Mom traveling between here and Seattle we don't end up seeing them very often. We always manage a family dinner on Sunday's though."

"That's pretty cool. Growing up it was always just my Mom, her boyfriends Phil and me. Now it's just my Dad, Tony, and I."

"Who is Tony? Is he your husband or boyfriend?"

"Um no, he's my son."

"Oh, how old is he?"

"He will be 7 this year."

"Is he with your Dad now? I'm assuming because you didn't say another name, he's Dad is not around?"

"Yeah, he's with my Dad. His father is not in the picture and if I have anything to do about it he will never be in the picture."

"Gotcha"

We were quiet for a moment. I was trying to decide if I wanted to tell her more about Tony's dad or not and she was probably hoping I would continue.

"So, when do you think you will start work on your store?" She thankfully changed the subject.

"I don't know, I actually just got word from the bank that it's all been taken care of and I can start working on it at any time. I just need to find someone to turn my vision into reality now."

"Hey, why don't I call up Emmett and see if he has any time for a new project?"

"Really? That would really help me out. I'm not the type of person who should hold a hammer let along try to hammer something. I really don't even know where to start."

"Let me call him real quick."

She yanked out her cell phone and to my surprise put it on speaker phone. After a few rings he picked up.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"You know that shop that's been empty for a while now?"

"Oh yeah, isn't it real close to your store?"

"Just two doors down. I just meet the new owner and she needs some construction done so she can open it up, do you have some time to take on a new project?"

"It's a girl, from town? Who is it? I'm not helping Jessica out with anything anymore. After that last bathroom remodel she had us do she kept coming on to all my workers. She's been blacklisted. If she thinks by going through my sister to get a job she is sorely mistaking."

"No Emmett, it's not Jessica. It's actually a new comer, she just moved to town."

"Really? Wow. Ok sure I can come by and take a look. Hey, is she single and hot? Maybe we could get Edward laid? He really could use some tension relief from something other than his hand. He's been real cranky the last few weeks."

I started to giggle. I tried to stop but I just couldn't. I could tell Alice seemed a bit embarrassed by this but once she saw me giggling she started too.

"Actually Em, she's right here, on speaker phone. She's single, hot and way too good for Edward."

"Oh shit. I think you are suppose to tell me these things when you start a conversation Alice."

"Oh stop, it's not like you wouldn't have made a fool of yourself anyways."

This has me full on laughing. It really felt so good to laugh. I can't even remember the last time I laughed this hard.

"Well, if she's there now, why don't I come by and we can talk about everything."

"Can you hang out a bit longer Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah I can."

"Wait your names Bella. Doesn't that mean something like pretty or something?"

"Yes Em it means Beautiful in Italian." Alice said with an eye roll. "Sorry, he might be the oldest in age but youngest in the mind."

"Hey. I resent that. I'm very smart. I help Hanna with her home work all the time."

"She's only in first grade, how hard could her homework be."

"Whatever. I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

With that he hung up.

"Do you want some more water?" Alice asked.

"No I'm good. Um, would you be able to come over to the shop with us when your brother gets here? I just don't really feel comfortable around guys I don't know." I tried to hide my face from her but I notice she was staring at me as if trying to find some sort of secret that I just didn't want to give up.

"Of course I will go with you, but you don't have to worry about Emmett. He is a big guy, but really he's just a squishy teddy bear. "

I just nodded at her trying to find something to do while we waited for him to show up.

"I'm sorry to ask and please don't feel like you have to answer, but is there a reason?"

"It's ok to ask. There is a reason, but I don't really want to talk about it just yet…if that's alright?"

"Of course its alright. Just know I am always here if you need someone to talk to ok."

"Thanks Alice."

Just then I heard the door open.

"I'm here, where's this new girl."

"Oh gosh Emmett would you just shut up." Alice yelled walking out from the room we were in. "Just calm down Emmett. She doesn't know you and you are so intense."

I noticed with this he looked right at Alice and it looked like they might have had a silent conversation with each other. After a minute I swear it looked like he shrunk in size a bit. He looked over to me with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi I'm Emmett Cullen." He said with a little wave. I guess he understood by Alice's look that handshakes might not be in order just yet.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan." I waved back. I notice he paled a bit at my name.

"Oh shit, are you related to the Chief?"

"Yep, that's her Dad." Alice answered for me.

"Oh crap, don't listen to anything he say's about me. I was framed." He looked so serious but I noticed Alice started to giggle.

"Which time Emmett? There's no way you could have been framed each time he caught you doing something stupid." This had me giggling too.

"Whatever. It's nice to meet you Bella even if your Dad has it out for me."

"It's nice to meet you too Emmett."

"So what are you thinking of doing with the space?" He asked me. We all started to walk to the door.

"It's going to be a coffee shop slash bakery. I'd like to have a small kitchen in the back so I can make the few deserts that I'm going to have on the menu, a counter in the front to show off the treats and a place to make the coffee. I'm not looking for any fancy coffee thing, really just a scaled down Starbucks maybe. I figure most people around here are going to looking for more of a drip coffee with a treat than something like a caramel macchiato or something like that." As we walked into the space I started to point around to try to explain my vision a little better.

"I was thinking of tables and chairs, maybe a couch or two. I don't want to have any booths, but I would also like to have bookshelves put on this wall. I want the counter to come out to about here, that way there would be enough room for the tables."

"I see what you mean, yeah that could work." Emmett said and he started to walk about taking a few measurements and writing them down.

"What would the bookshelves be for?" He asked.

"Oh, I was going to put a bunch of used books on them for people to who might be interested in reading them while they are here at enjoying their coffee or pie."

"That's such a great idea. I think you are going to make a ton of money with this."

"I agree with Alice. It's just what Forks needs. It's Mom's kitchen without the Mom."

Both Emmett and Alice were beaming at me. I'm just so glad someone understands my vision.

"Ok, I've got everything I think I need for now. I'm going to go to my office and work up a few ideas and we can then go from there."

"That sounds good." I said as he started to hand me a business card.

"Here's my card, it's got all my numbers on it and that way you can call if you think of anything. Could you write your number down so I can let you know when I'm done?"

"Oh, yeah that would probably be a good thing to have."

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Alice asked as I wrote my number Emmett's note pad.

"No, I was thinking of something simple like 'Bella's' or 'Bella's Coffee' but I haven't found anything that I love yet."

"What about 'Mom's Kitchen' like what Emmett said. It sounds like it's going to be so cozy in here." Alice asked.

"Yeah it's a good idea. I could see that working."

"Well ladies, I'm headed back. I left Peter in charge and who knows what he has the guys doing while I'm gone."

"Thanks Emmett for taking a look." I said as he gave his sister a quick hug. He looked over at me and waved as he walked out the door.

"Thanks Alice for giving him a call. This is really a huge help to for me to get this started."

"That's what friends are for."

"Well I should probably get home, I'm sure the boys have no idea how to cook something for dinner and if I'm not careful I'll be having pizza again for the second night in a row." I said as I was locking up the store.

"Yeah, I should probably close down the shop and head home too. Oh hey give me your phone real quick and I'll put my number in it."

I quickly handed her my phone and she called her phone so we would have each other's numbers. We said our goodbyes and I headed over to my car.

**A/N: Well there you have it. The first chapter is all done. Woo Hoo! What do you think so far? Please review and let me know. I'm going to try to update every few days. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next Chapter everyone. I hope you all love it. I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 2:**

Two days later I was at the grocery store with Tony picking up food for dinner when my cell phone started to ring. Before I could grab the phone, Tony pulled it out of my purse and answered it. I swear he came out of the womb knowing how to use technology. I'm sure he probably thought it was my Dad calling as he's usually the only one who calls me. If it's not my Dad than there are really only a few people who it could be and I'm sure it would be fine for Tony to answer a phone call from any of them.

"Hi" Tony answered. I figured I would just let Tony have his moment and I'll finish getting all the produce I need for dinner first.

"That's my mom. Who are you?"

Guess it's not my Dad. I know it wouldn't be my Mom. After I told her I was moving with Tony to start over in Forks with Dad she became very distant with me. She thinks I should have been fine to stay living in Arizona close to her. She just doesn't understand what it was like for Tony and I. There were just too many memories that both Tony and I didn't need to remember. As it's not my Mom or Dad it would mean it had to either be Alice or Emmett. I haven't heard from either of them yet but I was ok with that.

"I'm Tony. Do you have a swing set?"

"Oh. I had a swing set before but we had to move. Dad's a dick but I want to swing." I quickly grabbed the phone from Tony and he started to complain and try to grab it back, I just stepped out of his reach as I put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello"

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"Oh hi Bella, this is Emmett, I guess I was talking to your little boy?"

"Yeah sorry about that we're at the store and my hands were full."

Emmett chuckled, "That's ok. I was calling because I've got some idea's drawn up that I wanted to go over with you. Do you think you have some time to look them over? I could meet you at the store?"

"That sounds great. I'm just about done here. We could be at the store in about 15 minutes?"

"Perfect, I'll see you there."

I hung up the phone and just looked at Tony. I was really surprised he brought his dad up, especially to a stranger. He really hasn't talked about him since we left Arizona. I wasn't going to get on him for his "potty" talk either. His Dad was a dick and there's really no way around it. In all honestly he was more than a dick, but for Tony I'll just stick with he's a dick. I was actually expecting Emmett to say something about what Tony said, but I am thankful he didn't. We got to the store at the same time Emmett showed up. I unlocked the door and Tony ran right in. He's been here a few times and just loves running around the space. I don't know what it is about an empty room but he just loves to run around the area.

"Hi there, you must be Tony." Emmett said as he walked in the door.

Tony just stopped and stared at him.

"Tony, this is Emmett. He's going to help us out and work on this place so we can start to sell coffee and brownies and pies."

"Don't forget the cookies Mom."

"Geeze Mom, you can't forget the cookies. What are you thinking?" Emmett said pouting at me. I looked over and saw that Tony was just watching Emmett closely.

"I don't think I'll forget about the cookies. So what do you have Emmett?"

He pulled out a bunch of papers and laid them out on the floor. He started to explain the different drawing with the different ideas that he came up with. They were all really amazing. Tony came over and looked at them a bit, but I really noticed he was looking at Emmett a lot than the drawings. When we got through all the ideas I told him what ones I liked and didn't like. He said they were great ideas and he would make some changes and we could work on finding a final design.

"Are you a good guy or a bad guy?" Tony asked as Emmett was putting all of his papers away.

"I think I'm a pretty good guy." Emmett responded before I even had a chance to say anything.

"Tony, that's not a very nice thing to ask. Of course Emmett is a good guy. He's helping us out to build this place into an actual store."

"I was just asking Mom gosh. If he's a good guy maybe he can come live with us." I just looked down at Tony. I sat down on the floor in front of him so he wouldn't feel like he is doing anything wrong. I'm not really sure what he is thinking but I really want to figure it out.

"Why would you say that sweetie? Emmett has his own place to live with his own family." Tony looked so sad when I said this.

"Oh, I just thought cuz he's so big he could come live with us to make sure Dad doesn't come back."

"Sweetie, do you remember before we left Arizona how we had to go into the big room that had wood on the walls and had to talk to that guy in the black robe?"

"Yeah I remember. I didn't like that room."

"I know you didn't. I didn't like it either, but we had to do that to make sure your Dad got the help he needs. He's not going to be able to come anywhere close to us for a long time."

"But Mom what about after he gets his help, won't he come for us then. He kept saying he was going to."

"He's not going to come anywhere near us. He is getting help and they don't let him out of where he is without them making sure he is all better and that will not be for a very long time. In fact it will be year's sweetie. There is no way he would be able to come and find us for many, many years ok? We are safe here. You don't have to worry about him anymore." I started to tear up and I was desperately trying to blink them away. I have not cried in front of Tony for so long I don't want to start it again. I pulled him into a big hug and just held him for a few minutes. I had completely forgotten Emmett was even there until he cleared his throat.

"Hey Tony, did you know that I've got a daughter who's around your age. Her name is Hanna. Do you think you and your Mom would like to come over some time to meet her? I bet she would love to have a new friend to play with." I realized he was trying to take Tony's mind off of the conversation we were having and a sent him a very thankful look to which he nodded with a small smile.

"Really, awesome. Can we come over tonight? Mom's making stir fry and I don't want to eat it."

"Ha Ha Ha. Tony don't you know if you don't eat your Mom's stir fry she might just forget about the cookies for the store and we can't have that can we."

"Oh no! I like Mommies cookies too much for that to happen."

"Why don't you two come over tomorrow for dinner. That way you can meet my wife Rose and Hanna and I'll make us burgers on the grill?"

"Can we Mom?" Tony looked so excited.

"Yeah, we can do that. Is there something you would like us to bring with us?" I asked Emmett.

"Nope, just bring yourselves. Here's our address. Why don't you guys come over at 5?"

"That sounds good. Thanks Emmett." He just waved and walked out the door.

"Well buddy, do you want to go meet a friend of mine before we head home to make dinner? She has a store just a few doors down. She's actually Emmett's sister."

"Sure. Does she have any kids?"

"Sorry sweetie, she doesn't."

Walking into Alice's store I notice she was just sitting at the counter looking through a magazine.

"Hey Bella. Oh who's this hansom little guy?"

"Alice, this is Tony. Tony, this is Alice."

"Hi."

"You are so cute. So what are you guys up to?"

"We were just over at the store with Emmett looking over some of his ideas. I figured we would stop by and say Hi before heading home."

"We are having stir fry for dinner. But Emmett said I've got to eat it or my mom might forget to make cookies for her store." Tony added.

Alice just giggled and said "We can't have that now can we?"

"No we can't."

"Do you guys have any plans for the weekend?"

"Emmett invited us over for dinner at his place tomorrow. That way Hanna and Tony can meet. Other than that we don't have any plans." I told her.

"Well, would you guys like to come over for brunch on Sunday? I'd love for you guys to meet Jasper."

"We could do that. How's that sound buddy?"

"Ok." Tony answered shyly. I'm sure he's just a little nervous about meeting Jasper. I hate that he does not have any good experiences with men other than my dad and now Emmett. Alice gave me her address and said to come over around 10.

At dinner that night Tony was sure to tell my Dad all about our day and meeting Emmett and Alice. After Tony was in bed I knew my Dad was going to grill me about my day.

"So…..Tony seems excited about meeting the hooligan Emmett."

"Dad, he's not a hooligan and you know it."

"Maybe not anymore, but you don't want to know how many times I had to drive him home after running around naked in town or at a sports event."

"Somehow I could see that about Emmett. He and Alice seem really nice and you said I needed to make real friends. Emmett's got a little girl around Tony's age so we are hoping they would hit it off."

"Uh huh."

"We also had a bit of a situation at the store today. He asked if Emmett could live with us to keep his Dad away."

"OH."

"I explained to Tony again that his Dad is off getting help for many years. I'm pretty sure Emmett picked up on it all too."

"It's ok Bells. Everything will work out and you and Tony will be just fine."

"I know, it's just so heartbreaking having to see Tony go through all of this."

**A/N: I have to say, I love Emmett! Thanks for reading and please remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Sure wish I did though… I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Chapter 3:**

Tony and I packed up a fresh batch of White Chocolate Chip cookies we cooked earlier in the day and headed over to Emmett's place. I was really nervous about dinner tonight because I wasn't sure what it was going to be like. I've never gone over to a friend's house for dinner before. Tony was just so excited to have someone his own age to play with he ran up to the door and started to knock before I was even half way there.

The most gorgeous woman I had ever seen opened the door. She was tall, with long blond hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Hi, you must be Bella and Tony. I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose." She said as she held the door open.

"Hi. Thanks for having us over. I brought over some cookies." I said as I walked into the house.

"Well Thank you, you didn't have to do that." She said as she showed us to the kitchen. I put the cookies on the counter and looked around.

"You have a beautiful home Rose."

"Not by my doing. Esme, Emmett's mom did all the decorating. She really has an amazing eye. Hanna and Emmett are in the back yard. While don't we go out and maybe Hanna will show you her room Tony."

"Ok." For as excited as Tony was he was really acting shy now.

Walking out on to the back porch I was blown away. There was a huge fenced in yard. It looked like they had a sand pit set up to one side and a little slide next to it. Emmett and Hanna were both looking at the meet on the BBQ when they noticed we were there. Hanna ran right up to Tony.

"Hi I'm Hanna. You want to see my room? My Grandma made it just for me."

"I'm Tony. Sure." With that they were off.

Emmett just laughed. "Clearly she's not shy at all."

"It's a good thing. Tony was so excited to come over today but once we got here he turned back into the shy little boy I know so well."

"Would you like something to drink Bella? We've got beer, wine, pop, water and lemonade." Rose asked.

"Lemonade would be great. Thanks."

After that the evening went off without a hitch. I was really surprised at how comfortable I was around Rose and Emmett. We had a great time talking about our different childhoods and what Forks was like. I loved hearing about all the different things Emmett would get into as a kid. The kids spent a lot of their time in Hanna's room playing. We ate out on the patio as the weather was so nice. After dinner the kids ran around the yard while we continued to talk. I was very thankful everyone steered clear of what life was like before we moved or Tony's Dad.

"How about I bring out the cookies?" Rose asked.

"Cookies? You brought cookies with you?" Emmett seemed so shocked it was pretty cute. "Guys come get some cookies."

Both Hanna and Tony came running at that point.

"Bella these cookies are so good." Emmett said after the fifth one.

"I told you they were good." Tony told Emmett.

"You were not kidding. I think I'd even eat stir fry for some more of these." Everyone laughed and I could tell Rose was in on the Stir Fry Cookie conversation which means Emmett probably told her all about yesterday's conversation with Tony.

"Tony, we should probably be going real soon. I want you to go and make sure you help Hanna pick up her room."

"Ok" with that he ran up with Hanna probably to keep playing.

"Thanks for having us over. I really had a lot of fun tonight." I told both Rose and Emmett.

"Thanks for coming Bella. Um…I wanted to let you know that if you ever need to talk about anything you can always talk to Rosie or me. I don't really know what happened in your past but from the conversation you had with Tony yesterday I can only imagine it's not a good thing. We just wanted to make sure you know you might be new around here but you are not alone." Emmett said to me very seriously. I was in shock and I could tell my eyes were starting to get watery. Rose came up and gave me a hug.

"Please remember you are not alone, ok." Rose said in my ear.

"Thanks guys. Um, everything is still a little too fresh and I don't really want to talk about it now, but thanks for letting me know I can talk to you guys."

Just then Tony and Hanna came back down stairs. We said our good buys and headed home. Tony talked all about how great Hanna was and he can't wait to play with her again.

**A/N: I know it's short, but more to come soon. The more reviews the faster I'll post the next chapter. **** : ) Thanks for reading and please, please, please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please remember to review at the end. I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 4:**

The next morning I wasn't feeling up for cooking anything so I figured we would just grab a nice thing of flowers for Alice before going over for brunch. On our way to Alice's' house I reminded Tony that she didn't have any kids and we would be meeting her husband Jasper. He seemed to get really quiet when I said Jasper's name so I just had to reminded him that Emmett is Alice's brother. If Alice is currently married to Jasper, than Emmett must think he's a good guy. After that he seemed to be just fine with meeting Jasper for the first time.

Alice's house was such a cute little cottage style house. It really seemed to fit her personality. Alice answered the door and took us right into the living room where Jasper was sitting on the couch with old Bugs bunny on.

"Jasper, this is Bella and her son Tony. Guys, this is my husband Jasper."

"Nice to meet you guys." Jasper said and I could hear just a bit of a southern drawl.

"Hi" Tony and I responded.

"So Tony, do you like Bugs Bunny?"

"Sure, he's funny."

"Great, you can come watch it with me. Alice thinks its silly that I love to watch my cartoons on Sunday."

Tony looked back at me and I just nodded my head that it was ok for him to go sit. He seemed to walk slowly over to the couch and sat next to Jasper. After a minute they were both laughing at something on the cartoon. Alice grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards the kitchen.

"Let's have some girl talk while I finish up in here." Alice told me to sit in a stool so she could finish up what she was doing while I just relaxed.

"Did you have fun at Emmett's and Rose's yesterday?"

"We really did. Hanna and Tony had so much fun. I don't think I have ever seen him play so much at one time with someone. I'm really glad I got to meet Rose. Both her and Emmett are really great."

"They really are. I hope you don't mind but Emmett might have mentioned something to me."

She was looking at me sideways trying to gauge my response to that. I kind of figured this would happen so I wasn't too surprised.

"He didn't really say much, he just said that it's obvious that there is a story to your past and it might not be such a good one. He said that it involved Troy's dad and a conversation that he overheard had him a little worried. I know Emmett so I'm sure he told you that if you need to talk to him you can, but I want you to know again that I am here for you as well."

"Wow. I never realized there were so many nice people out there in the world."

She walked about the kitchen to where I was sitting and gave me a hug.

"There are a lot of good people out there. I happen to know many of them. We are friends Bella. I was raised by my parents that friends are the families you create for yourself. I truthfully don't have many friends but that's because my friends are just as special to me as my family. You fall into that category even if we haven't known each other very long. We all look out for each other and we will always be there for each other. Just remember that ok."

"Thanks Alice. It really does mean a lot to me. I've never really had friends. I'm not really up for talking about my past but it's not all pleasant. Troy's Dad is a very bad person who is locked away for a very long time."

"You aren't in any danger are you?" She sounded a bit worried at that.

"Not for 15 to 20 years I'm not." Now I was watching her reaction. She just nodded and started to go back to her cooking.

"Well, just know in 15 to 20 years you will have a whole town of people here for you."

"Thanks Alice."

After that we seemed to be done talking about the heavy stuff. Jasper and Tony stayed on the couch until brunch was ready. Tony really was having a great time. During brunch they kept talking about their favorite cartoons. Apparently when Jasper doesn't have to go to school in the summers he spends his morning watching cartoons. He says it helps him to be able to relate to his students, but I'm pretty sure that's just an excuse. I don't know many high school students who still watch Bugs Bunny or Sponge Bob. I'm pretty sure Jasper won Tony over with his love of cartoons. I'm sure they will end up being great friends.

The next few days were pretty quiet. Tony and I just stayed around the house doing different projects. Until the shop is all ready there really isn't much for me to do during the day. Tony will be going to school in the fall so I had a lot of craft projects ready to keep us entertained all summer long. I didn't need to work at the moment. I've got a lot of extra money in the bank now.

We had another meeting with Emmett about the plans and we have finally come up with one that I think will work great. He wrote up an estimate which I am sure is a lot lower than it should have been. I suspect I might be getting a 'Family' Discount. I'm not about to complain though. I have learned over these last few days that Alice was serious about how friends are the same as family to her and I can't imagine her brother would think much differently.

Alice and I have talked on the phone most days which has been a lot of fun. There's even been a few times when Rose has called to just check in. I really can't believe they are such great people.

It wasn't until Friday that things started to take a turn for the worst. My dad had the day off and we were just hanging out in the living room when we heard a big truck pull up outside. When I looked out the window I couldn't believe what I saw.

**A/N : I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review, let me know. The more reviews the faster I'll post the next chapter…Edward shows up in the next Chapter. Woo Hoo! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here's the next chapter….I hope you like it. Please remember to review when you are all done reading it. I do not own anything…sadly…**

**Chapter 5:**

"Hey Tony, can you go play up in your room for a bit buddy?" I asked Tony. His bedroom was on the back side of the house and I really didn't want him to see that his Dad's car was being delivered by a flat-bed truck. My dad and I exchanged a look before heading out side. I'm sure he couldn't figure out what was going on either.

"Excuse me, can we help you?" my dad asked the driver.

"Is this the Swan residence?"

"Yes, but you must have something wrong, there is no way that car is supposed to be here." I told the driver. It was the last thing I wanted to see. It was my ex-husbands pride and joy and I had a hard time looking at that car without remembering everything that vile man did.

"Nope, don't think so. I have a letter that comes with the keys that I have been told to leave with an Isabella Swan."

"Can I see that please?" My dad asked. The guy handed it over and opened it up. We both read it at the same time.

**Dear Ms Swan,**

**At James Hunters request, you are to have full possession and ownership of his black 1969 Mustang. He wishes you take great care of it.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sam Hunter.**

"You have to be kidding me. I'm not taking that car. Take it back. Load it on the truck and take it back. I don't want it." I told the driver.

"Sorry Ma'am. No can do. I have specific instructions that I am to leave this car here." The driver went back to work removing all the straps from the car.

"It's ok Bella, I'll call someone to come and take this back."

"No, I'm not paying to have this sent back. I can't believe James' dad sent that letter with it."

"Well what do you want to do about it cuz I really don't want it sitting here."

"I don't either. I think I'll take it over to Rose's shop maybe they can scrap it or something."

"I'll watch Tony for you. Take your time. Oh, here make sure you take the title with you."

"Thanks Dad. I'll call you when I need you to come and picked up."

With that I got into the car and headed into town to where I knew Rose's shop is at. I'm not sure if she's working as it's later in the day, but I can't have this thing sitting at my house. I have to roll down the windows because it still smells just like HIM in here. I find her shop easily enough and pull right in front of one of the open garage doors. I can see two guys inside working on a car I don't think they are anyone I've seen before. Gosh I am really hoping Rose is inside the office or here somewhere. By the time I cut the engine the two guys are starting to walk out to me.

"Sorry but you can't park here." I look up to see one of the most gorgeous guys I have ever seen. He was tall and lean but you could tell he had a nice set of muscles under his shirt. His copper hair was all over the place as if he hadn't brushed it in weeks. It looked so soft I just wanted to run my fingers through it. Oh and his arms, WOW. They were so defined. I looked to his face and he had the most piercing green eyes I think I've ever seen. At this point I'm not even sure if I'm breathing. Wow is all I can think about.

"Sorry, is um Rose here?"

Just then a blond tart came out of the office almost running to us.

"Who are you?" She asked coming right up to me.

"None of your business, I don't believe I was talking to you. I believe I was asking for Rose, and you definitely are not Rose, you've got no class."

The other guy who was standing to the side was starting to giggle at the two of us.

"Well we only accept appointments, no drop-ins, and I schedule the appointments and I know you do not have an appointment today. So I think you should leave." The tart started again. I was a little surprised Rose let someone like her work here. I really hope she's not a close friend of Rose's because I'm a bit worked up after having James' car show up today.

"Oh my gosh. I didn't realize it was take the Local Tart to work day and let her feel like a real person for once. It feels good to get out doesn't it; you know to see what a real adult does for a day. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to speak to the adult now, I'm sure you could go back to painting your nails in the office."

"Why you little" she started but was interrupted by the God standing in front of me.

"I think that's enough Tanya. Why don't you go and finish up inside and take off for the day. Rose is already gone for the day, what can we do for you?" He asked.

"I want you to scrap this car into little small pieces of metal." I thought his eyes were going to fall out of his eyes at that point.

"I'm sorry, but you can't do that to a beauty like this."

"Are you Edward?" I asked him.

"Yeah"

"Your sister is Alice and Rose is your sister-in-law, right?"

"Yeah, they are?"

"From what I have learned from Alice, family is everything to you guys and no one messes with your family. Is that correct?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this car?"

I took a deep breath. Here is someone I've never officially met and I'm going to open myself up to him more than I have to my new friends.

"What would you do if Jasper owned this car, if this was his pride and joy that he drove everywhere, but then spent years abusing Alice. After he locked up would you keep this car around for her to see and be reminded of the horrors she went through by the hand of the guy who loved this car?" I just stared at him waiting for any type of reaction. He eventually broke my gaze and looked at the car, then back to me.

"So you want to scrap it, huh?"

"I don't really care what you do as long as it ends up being destroyed in the end. I've got the title and the keys. I just don't ever want to see it again."

"Ok, I can do that. So you must be Bella?"

"Yeah I am. It's nice to meet you after hearing so much about you from your family."

"Believe me the pleasure is all mine. I've heard a lot about you from everyone else it seems. I was starting to wonder when I would finally get the chance to meet you."

"It seems your family is kind of growing on me too."

He started to look around me. "So do you need a ride home?"

"Oh that's ok. I can just call my Dad to pick me up."

"Nonsense, I'll give you a ride home." He gestured over to a car on the side of the building.

"Well, if you are sure it's no problem."

"Not at all, you are practically family anyways." I notice a smirk on his face before getting into the car.

"So, is your son at home with your Dad now?"

"Yeah, I really didn't want him to see that car. It was going to bring back too many memories. He's having a hard time believing we are ok and safe now."

"That's understandable. I've heard a lot about him the last few days. It seems that Jasper has proclaimed him his new best friend."

I had to laugh at that. "Yeah, I think those two have gotten pretty close. After all it's hard not to bond over Bugs Bunny."

As we pulled up to my Dad's house, I got a crazy idea. "Would you like to come in and meet him?"

I could tell right away that he was excited to met Tony. "I'd really like that."

"Well come on in then."

I was a bit nervous essentially bringing a guy home to meet Tony and my Dad. What was I thinking? Walking in I noticed they were watching a baseball game. My Dad noticed us walk in the door and looked over to us with a very curious look on his face.

"I thought you were going to call when you needed me to pick you up?" My Dad asked me while he was looking at Edward.

"Well, Edward offered to drive me home and I asked him to come in to meet Tony." My Dad just looked at me with this. He knew how odd this was for me.

"Hey Tony, come on over here real quick. I'd like you to meet Alice and Emmett's brother Edward."

"Hi."

"Hey buddy. I've heard so much about you from everyone." Edward said while he bent down right in front of Tony.

"My mommy always calls me buddy too."

"Well it's a great name for someone to call you. I heard you had a lot of fun playing with Hanna the other day."

"Yeah she's pretty cool for a girl and all. Do you have any kids?"

"Nope I don't. I have something you might think is better though. I live in a house that has a swing set in the back yard that no one uses unless Hanna comes over."

"REALLY? I really miss swinging. We use to have one back in Arizona but we had to leave it there."

"Well maybe you and your Mom could come over some time and you could swing."

"Can we Mom? Please? I really want to swing again." Tony looked up at me so hopeful I knew there was no way I could tell him no.

"I'm sure we could figure something out."

"Well great, why don't you guys come over on Saturday to play on the swings? Say about 11:30?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah that would work. I could bring some sandwiches for us."

"It's a date than." Edward was starting to sound as excited as Tony usually gets.

I noticed during all of this my Dad was just over to the side of our little conversation watching us all like a hawk. I'm sure he's going to have a lot to say to me later.

"Well buddy, I should probably get back to work. I've got a new project to work on and would like to get it done with as soon as possible." I was really impressed, for a guy who doesn't have any kids he sure knows how to talk to them.

"Ok."

"I'm really glad I got to meet you today Tony. After hearing about you from my family I was starting to feel left out." With that Edward stood up and walked over to me.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure the car is taken care of so you don't ever have to see it again. Could I have your cell phone number so I could send you my address for Saturday?" God, he was so cute. He looked shy like he was afraid I might say no. I must admit I turned bright red at this. I'm sure it's just because my Dad was standing right there watching me.

"Um, sure let me write it down for you." I ran into the kitchen to grab a scratch piece of paper and wrote down my number real quick. When I walked back out I noticed Tony was back on the couch watching TV and my Dad and Edward seemed to be having a very quiet conversation. They clearly had no idea I had come back into the room. I watched them for a minute and it seemed my Dad was doing most of the talking as Edward was nodding his head and only adding a little to the conversation.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" My voice sounded a little harsh. My Dad knows how much I don't like it when people talk about behind my back but it seemed he was the one doing the talking.

"Not at all Bella, your Dad was just making sure I knew exactly what to do with my new project." Edward quickly said while walking up to me.

"Well, here's my number." I handed him the paper and he glanced at it before putting it in his pocket.

"I must say I feel like a teenager again asking a pretty a girl for her number."

I was as red as a tomato. I couldn't believe he called me pretty. I can't remember the last time that happened. Me with all my awesomeness just giggled.

"It was good to see you again Chief. I'll see you on Saturday Tony and Bella. Bye." With that he walked out the door. What a great view it was too. His jeans hugged his ass just perfectly. I didn't even notice my Dad had walked up to the front door to shut it. Once my gaze was broken I looked up at my Dad's face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. It was as if he wiped all expression off his face.

"What's up Dad?" I just had to find out what he was thinking.

"Well, I just find it a little odd. You have been so quiet and not really wanting to find friends and in just a few weeks time you almost seem to have taken over the role of the most popular person in town. You've got friends you talk to on the phone. You and Tony have been invited for meals and you are actually going. You bring a guy home to meet Tony? It's just not really you. I guess I'm just trying to figure out what's going on. Should I need be worried?"

"Dad, nothing bad is going on. Alice, Emmett and their families are great. They are so welcoming and they don't care that I have a past or that they don't know my past. They just want to know me and who I am right at this moment. They are so thoughtful. Each of them makes me feel like I'm wanted and that I am safe when I am with them, even if they don't know what why I need to feel safe. I know I can talk to any of them about anything. I just figured their other brother Edward was the same way. How could he not, if he was raised by the same people who raised Alice and Emmett. I don't know what it is Dad and I don't think I can explain it very well, but when I'm around all of them I feel like I am right where I am supposed to be. I've never seen Tony so open to new people before them either. I am trying to start over and I need to start somewhere. I can't just stay in this house all day every day while a lifetime of experiences passes me by."

"I just want to make sure my little girl is ok. You have been through too much in your life and I was not able to prevent it. I'm not going to let something else happen to you. I especially am not going to let something happen to you while you are living under my roof." My Dad walked over to me and gave me a hug. He's not normally a very emotional person but I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to hug him.

"I know Dad. I'm good. I'm real good in fact. I really feel like I'm getting a second chance at a happy life."

"That's all that I want." With that he must have figured it was enough of the heavy conversation because he walked back over to the couch and sat with Tony.

I heard my cell phone beep from the kitchen so I walked in to see who had sent me a text.

**I heard from a little birdie you met Edward? – Alice**

**Yep. He's helping me get rid of something from my past – Bella**

**That's good. He also mentioned a lunch date on Saturday – Alice**

I had to stare at the phone for a moment. Date? Did she say Date? Is that what Saturday is? Oh my gosh, it's been years since I've been on a date. In fact I've only dated one person before. Crap what do I do? Am I supposed to bring over more than just sandwiches? What do I wear?

**Hello? Are you still there? – Alice**

Oops. I had completely forgotten about her.

**Sorry, still here. I was just thrown for a loop – Bella**

**Is it cuz I said lunch date? – Alice**

Crap. What do I do now? Do I answer her honestly? She's his sister. What if she goes back and tells him I didn't realize it was a date and then he decides he doesn't want us to come over. Oh I can't do that to Tony. It would break his heart. He talks about being able to swing almost every day. I still can't believe the park here doesn't have a swing. What town park doesn't have a swing? It's a bit crazy if you ask me. I know we are talking about Forks here but still.

**Wow, I guess I really did throw you for a loop. Are you ok? Do you want me to come over and talk about it? – Alice**

Oh well. This is the new Bella right. I need to figure this out. There's three days to Saturday and I can't spend them freaking myself out.

**Sorry again. Is it really a date? – Bella**

**According to Edward it is. He said he was afraid you wouldn't want to come over Saturday. – Alice**

**I didn't realize it was a date. He asked Tony and I over but so did you and Em – Bella**

**My brother is a bit vague sometimes. He told me he asked you and Tony over for a lunch date. Even if you offered to bring the sandwiches he says it's still a date. Don't worry about it. Edward is a really relaxed and fun guy. – Alice**

**Ok you know him better than I do. – Bella**

**How did you guys meet anyways? – Alice**

**My ex sent his car to me and I didn't want it. Took it to Rose's shop so she could scrap it but Edward was there. – Bella**

**Why did he send you his car? – Alice**

**Honestly I think it is just so he can be an ass. Just so he could remind me he can still effect me. – Bella**

**Are you sure you are ok. I could come over and hang out a bit if you want. – Alice**

**Thanks but I'm good. It's been a long day. I think I'm just going to take a bath and forget about most of the day. But I'll swing by the shop tomorrow – Bella**

**That sounds great. See you then – Alice**

Looking at the phone, I am so thankful for my new friends. They really are great.

**A/N: I hope you liked this new chapter. Please review. Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go. I hope you enjoy. I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 6:**

The next day Tony and I are were headed over to Alice's shop to hang out for a bit. My Dad offered to watch him for a bit because he didn't need to go to work until later in the afternoon but I also wanted to give my Dad a little break. He has really been helping me out with Tony and I don't want to take advantage of that. I brought a bag along with different activities for Tony. I promised him we would go to the diner for lunch after our visit and if he was real good we could split a milk shake. That's really all that it takes to get him to behave like the little angel that he is.

Walking into Alice's shop Tony took off right for the back room. He really has warmed up to everyone. It helps to remind me that I did the right thing in moving us here.

"Hi Alice. I brought a whole bag of toys to play with today."

"That's great Tony, but before you can play you need to do something." Alice has never looked so serious before.

"What do I need to do?" I could tell he was a little nervous about what she was going to say. If I was being honest I was a little nervous too.

"You have to give me a Hello Hug of course." Her face instantly changed into a huge smile. Tony laughed and ran right up to her. I could tell he was giving her one of his famous Tony Squeeze hugs.

"There, now that's better. You can play with all your toys now." Alice said as he went to dump out his bag.

I decided to have a little fun with Alice as she went to sit down on the couch.

"Hey, where's my hug Alice?" Tony was laughing so hard at this and I just gave Alice my most serious Mom Face. She giggled and stood up so I could wrap her in a hug as well.

"You seem to be in a good mode this morning." Alice said as we sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I had a great night sleep after my bath last night and it's another sunny day in Forks. You can't go wrong with that." I told her.

"We are having one of the best summers on record. It's as if you brought the sun with you from Arizona."

"Too bad I didn't bring the really hot temperatures too. I'm so use to it being so hot that you really can't spend more than 20 minutes outside at a time."

"What are you talking about 72 is a heat wave for around here." Alice said laughing.

"That is true."

"So, are you still excited about Saturday? You are going to back out now that you know it's a date are you?"

"I'm not going to back out. I guess I just didn't realize he was actually asking me out. I thought he was just being nice to Tony because we're friends with most of his family."

"I'm sure that's why he was nice to begin with, but I'm betting he invited you guys over because he likes you."

"I doubt that. Have you seen your brother? He's a walking god. What would he want with me? I'm sure he could have any girl he wanted."

"True. Even if he is my brother I can admit that he looks good. He could also get any girl he wants. He just doesn't want any of those other girls. I'm not kidding you; he has never taken an interest with girls before. Tanya even suspects he's gay because he wouldn't touch her with a 10 foot pool."

"That's the tart that works at the garage?" That had Alice laughing again.

"That's probably the nicest name I've ever heard of for her before. As Tony is on the other side of the room, I'll stick with that name and not the other colorful names she has. I still don't know why Rose and Edward keep her there. All she does is flirt with Edward nonstop."

"That's got to be very annoying." I can't even imagine what that would be like.

"I asked him once and he said it helps to keep him in the shop busy. He knows if he has any down time she will come out and start to bug him so he just stays as busy as he can."

"I guess that would work. It's one way to stay motivated."

"That is true. So, do you want to talk about your ex and why he sent you his car?"

"I think he did it just to mess with me really. To remind me that he can still get to me even if not in person. I never told him where I was going so it's a way for him to make sure I know he is keeping tabs on me and knows where I am. I can't' stand that car. It was his pride and joy. It meant more to him than I and Tony put together. There's no way I can keep that thing around. I really don't want Tony to see it either. I told Edward that I didn't care what he did to the car as long as it was never seen again."

"He really sounds like a piece of work." Alice said softly as she was rubbing soothing circles on my arm.

"He is. I know he can't physically get to me and that's good. I'm just worried about what he's going to try to do mentally. Not just what he can do to me but also what he can do to Tony."

"I can't imagine what it must be like or what you are going through. That is partly because you haven't shared very much, and that is ok. You will tell me what you are comfortable with when you are ready and I'm ok with that. Just know that you have a HUGE support system here in this town. We will all make sure nothing can happen to you and if for some reason something does happen, we will all be here to help get you through it. You can count on us."

"Thanks Alice. It means a lot to me to hear that from not just my Dad, but from a friend too."

We spent the next hour just hanging out. We didn't talk about anything else that was very serious. We really had a great time. Tony had a blast playing with his toys all over the store.

"Alice I'm sorry if this is out of line, but how are you able to stay in business. Every time I've been here I've never seen a customer come in." I know it was probably pretty rude of me to ask, but it's really been making me nervous that I was going to have no customers once I opened my store up.

"Oh, I get a few customers here and there. Mostly they come in on the weekends and in the evenings. Summers are my slowest time as most of my customers are the high school girls. They just don't shop much during the summer as there is no one to impress until they have to go to school every day. I've also got a web site and that's where most of my income comes from. I actually have people buying these closes all over the world. I'm pretty picky about the clothes that I carry and I have a few exclusive rights with some designers so if you want the clothes you can only get them through me. I could probably close the shop down and just do the online store, but I like having something to do and somewhere to go each day."

"That's amazing. I'm glad you like having this shop or else I might not have met you." I said as I was picking up the rest of Tony's toys.

"Oh I'm sure we would have met some other way then. You fit with us Bella. You are meant to be our friend."

"Thanks Alice. It sure does feel that way."

With that we said our goodbyes and headed over to the diner.

"Do I get to have a milk shake Mommy?" Tony asked as we were pulling into the parking lot of the diner.

"Sure do. You were great when we were at Alice's."

"YEAH!"

There weren't very many people in the diner yet although I'm sure we were just before the big lunch time rush. I let Tony pick where we were going to sit and he picked a booth right by the front window so we could watch the cars on the street drive by.

"Hi, my name is Jessica and I'll be your waitress today." The woman put a menu in front of both Tony and me. "Is there a drink I can get started for you?"

"I'll just take a coke and he will have milk."

"I'll go get those started for you."

"Thanks." Then she walked off. I started to look through the kids menu so I could get that figured out for Tony right away.

"They've got grilled cheese. Would you like that?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, now you can have French fries, apple slices, or carrots with ranch. Which would you like?"

"Carrots with ranch. Don't forget the milkshake either Mom."

"Don't worry, after we eat our lunch I'll order the milkshake."

A few minutes later the waitress came back with our drinks.

"Do you know what you would like?"

"Sure do. He will have the grilled cheese sandwich with carrots and ranch, and I'll take just a cheese burger with fries."

"That sounds good. I'll put that in for you. Say, didn't I see you go into the empty shop that's down on Main Street the other day?"

"Oh, um yeah you probably did. I'm going to be putting in a coffee shop there. I've recently moved into town."

"That's so cool. We could use a good coffee shop around here. What's your husband do?"

I glanced over to Tony and was very glad to see he was too busy coloring to notice the nosy waitress and what she was asking.

"Actually I don't have a husband."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well as you are new here let me give you some friendly advice. There are a few guys around here that you just need to stay away from."

"Um, ok." Was this woman for real? I didn't know her and she was going to start going on about the town gossip to me.

"There really are only two guys who you have to stay away from. Both are single now, but that doesn't mean anything. Mike Newton is one of them and he runs the sporting goods store in town and Edward Cullen…" Before she could finish Tony decided it was time to start listening.

"Is that my Edward Mom?" I actually choked on the spit what was in my mouth. I started coughing and tried to drink some of my coke to help but it didn't seem to do much good. What is he talking about his Edward? Before I could control my coughing though Jessica decided to ask what I was thinking.

"What do you mean your Edward?"

"He's my friend we have a lunch date with him too. That's what Alice said."

"Alice Whitlock you mean?"

"Um, I don't know. How many Alice's are there that you know?" Oh my gosh, who is this child. When did he get such a back bone? It was just two months ago he wouldn't even talk to a stranger and here he is talking back to one. I wasn't about to stop him either but it was a bit shocking to see how far he has come.

"Well. I've never been spoken to like that from a child before." Jessica was staring at me as if I was going to have him apologize. I probably should but she was really getting on my nerves. I'll be the bigger person and apologize for him. I'm not about to have him do it.

"Sorry about that." Yep, that's good enough of an apology.

"So you really have a date with Edward Cullen?"

"Yep."

"Well you must be mistaken. There is no way he asked you on a date. Besides, you've got a kid." I could not believe it. Who does she think she is, before I could say anything though I heard a loud deep voice from the door?

"He's a great kid too Jessica. What's it to you anyways? Just because you can't find someone who's willing to be seen with you out in public doesn't mean no one else can date."

I looked up to see Emmett and another guy walking right to us. I also notice the few other people in the diner had all stopped what they were doing and were watching what was going on.

"Hi Emmett, Peter I didn't see you guys come in. Would you like me to find you a table to sit at?"

"Nope, here's fine. Do you mind Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Not at all, please sit one down."

"Great. Hey Tony this is Jasper's brother Peter, can he sit with you?" Emmett asked walking over to his side of the table. Shoot maybe I should have thought this through before saying they could sit with us.

"You are Jaspers brother?" Tony asked Peter.

"Sure am."

"Ok you want to see what I'm coloring?"

"Sure do."

"Wow Peter, you're a man of many words aren't you?" Emmett said as he was sitting down on my side.

"Oh Jessica, I think we will take two more cheeseburgers and fries over here." Peter said trying to dismiss her. "See, I can say a lot of words."

Emmett and I just laughed at that. Tony showed Peter and Emmett what he was working on and they both were talking about what else he could add to the picture. I started to feel like I was interrupting them just by being here. After a few more minutes our food showed up. It was funny to me how Jessica didn't even say anything as she dropped off our food.

"So Bella, I hear you've got big plans for Saturday."

"Gosh, are you guys on some sort of phone tree or something. Does everyone know?"

"Know what?" Peter asked

"She and Tony have a lunch date with Eddie boy on Saturday."

"Well that's only because she hadn't met me yet Emmett. Why would she want to settle for Eddie boy when she could have me?" Then he winked at me. Oh my gosh. I know I am just about as red at the ketchup bottle on the table.

"Oh please, you really think you're hot stuff don't you Peter?" Emmett said with a huge mouthful of food.

"I know I'm hot stuff. Don't you think so Bella?" He actually winked again. I think I might actually die of embarrassment.

"Please Peter. She's just going to say you are cuz she's a decent human being whose not going to want to hurt your feelings. There's no competition between you and Eddie."

"Wow Emmett, I never knew you spent so much time checking us out. Should I be a little worried about you?" With that Emmett just started laughing. I still have not moved. Sure Peter was good looking. He had this rugged look to him. You could just see him working all day out in the hot sun. Sweat dripping from him. Then he'd need to pull his shirt off just to get some relief and his stomach would be there for all to see.

"Bella?"

"Huh, what?"

"Where did you go? All of a sudden your eyes glazed over and you got this big smile on your face." Emmett said while lightly shaking me.

"Oh, um, well, what?"

"Ha ha ha. You were trying to figure out which was hotter weren't you?" Emmett asked.

"I told you Emmett she doesn't need to try to figure it out. It's obviously me." Peter added.

"Whatever Peter, you just keep telling yourself that." Emmett said. I really needed to try to change the subject or I was never going to be able to eat my lunch.

"How are the plans for the shop going Emmett?" Hopefully we could talk about the shop from this point on.

"Oh, they are so good. I think I've got the last one done up. I just need you to ok it and then we can start working on it. I've got time on the books so we should be able to get it done in about 2 weeks."

"That's great news. I can't wait to see it all done."

After that lunch was pretty uneventful. Emmett was so excited that Tony was getting a milkshake because he said it gave him an excuse to get one. Peter continued to try to flirt with me, but I think it was more to get Emmett going than anything else. Peter seemed like another great guy. Jessica left us alone for the rest of the time we were there which was a blessing. I'm so glad Emmett and Peter showed up when they did. I just don't know how much more I could handle of Jessica on my own. Now I just need to try to spend the next few days not freaking out about Saturday.

**A/N: Please for reading.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again everyone, here's the next chapter. I can't believe I'm getting two chapters up in the same day. Woo Hoo. I hope you all like it….. I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 7**

"Today's the big day huh?" My Dad said as he walked into the kitchen. I was making up some sandwiches to take over to Edwards today.

"I guess. At first I didn't even realize it was such a big deal."

"Tony said it's a lunch date. He told me how Alice and you were talking about it."

"I didn't realize at the time but yeah, I guess it is." I just finished wrapping up the sandwiches and turned to look at my Dad. He had a big of a grin on his face like he was trying really hard not to smile.

"Oh it is a big deal if Edward Cullen asks you to come over. According to the girls down at the station he never dates. I felt pretty special after that. I actually got to see him ask you out when he doesn't' ask anyone out. Pretty special if you ask me."

"Thanks for making me nervous Dad. Gosh." I could feel my face heat up.

"What else am I suppose to do?" He asked seriously.

"Come on Tony, it's time for us to go." I yelled up the stairs.

"Coming."

"Now Tony, do you remember what we talked about this morning?" My Dad asked him as he was putting his shoes on.

"Yeah I remember. I won't forget."

"Forget what? What are you two talking about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." My Dad said as he went back into the kitchen.

"Ok. Well let's go Tony."

I was a little shocked to see Edward didn't live all that far from my Dad's house. When we pulled up to the house I notice Edward was sitting on the front step. When he looked up and saw us pull into the driveway his face light up. Just like how Tony does on Christmas morning when he sees the tree for the first time. He came over and opened my door for me.

"Thanks." I said as I got out of the car.

"I'm glad you guys found it ok. How's it going buddy?" He asked helping Tony out of the car.

"I'm good. Can I swing now?"

"Why don't we put these sandwiches in the fridge and then I'll show you where the swing is at." Edward said as he was helping me get the bag out of the car with our sandwiches and a potato salad in it.

"Ok." Tony said as he walked in front of us right into the house.

"I'm glad you are so comfortable here Tony. You could have waited for Edward to invite you in." I told him as we caught up to him in the kitchen.

"It's ok Bella. I want you both to be comfortable when ever you guys are here." Cue the blush.

After putting the food in the fridge I took a chance to look around the kitchen. It was huge. The house seemed so big for just a single guy to live in. I could tell Esme must have decorated it as well because it looked as good as Rose's and Alice's house.

"You have a very nice house." I told Edward as he showed us to the back yard.

"Thanks, my mom decorated it. It's a bit large for just me, but I just fell in love with it when I saw it. That and it really was the only thing for sell when I was looking for a house."

He had a huge back yard. There was a big patio with a BBQ on one side and a table with chairs around it plus some lawn chairs around the yard. There was a huge toy castle off to the side with two levels a slide and two swings. Tony ran over to it and started to explore the castle.

"Wow. That's some swing set."

"Yeah, it came with the house. Hanna just loves coming over to play on it. Sometimes I feel like she likes me just for the swing set." He said laughing. We walked over to the two chase lounges set up right in front of the patio on the grass. The chairs were so comfortable. I could see myself spending a ton of time out here.

"How has your week been since I last saw you?" I knew if I didn't start talking I ran the risk of falling asleep.

"It's been pretty busy. I got my new project all taken care of." He looked over me waiting for a reaction.

"That is great news!"

"How's your week been? I heard you had lunch with Emmett and Peter the other day."

"Yep, they crashed our lunch. It was very welcomed though. They saved me from Jessica." I notice he cringed when I said her name. That's good to know.

"She's um…well…she's…"

"A gossiping hag?" He looked a bit shocked at how straightforward I was but started nodding his head.

"That's a good one. Yes, she is a gossiping hag."

"It was good to meet Peter though. I feel like I've met everyone now."

"Well as least everyone who is important, but that happened before you meet Peter and after you met me."

"You don't think too highly of yourself do you?" I asked while laughing.

"Nope, not at all."

For the next half hour or so we sat there watching Tony play and we talked about a few things so we could get to know each other better. He asked about some of my past but really stayed away from Tony's Dad which I was so thankful for. He told me all about his garage and what it was like growing up with Emmett and Alice for siblings. I told him what my Mom and Arizona were like. He asked a lot about the shop I'm going to open. He sounds pretty excited about having a coffee shop in town.

After that we got out our lunches and Edward suggested we set up a blanket and have a picnic on the grass. It was really sweet how he kept thinking about what would be fun for Tony. I loved that he kept including Tony in what was going on. He even had Tony help set up the blanket. I could tell Tony loved being involved as well. After we were all done eating Tony went back to playing while Edward and I stayed on the blanket. Edward was sitting right next to me with his legs stretched out in front of him. I had my legs kind of to the side and was leaning towards Edward just a bit. I felt as if my body was being pulled towards him.

"That really was an amazing sandwich Bella. Thanks again for making them and bring them over with the potato salad."

"I was happy to. I love cooking and it's so easy to whip up a good sandwich."

"I'm not great at cooking, but I can do enough so I don't starve. My Mom was an amazing cook growing up so we kids never really had to learn. We all know just enough to get by but whatever we make it's nothing that is all that exciting. I'm pretty good with making breakfast but that's easy to cook. Dinner is really where I could use some help."

"Well, I think you will just have to make something for me and I can will be the judge of that."

"I think that's a great idea. I wouldn't mind cooking for you every night if I got the chance to have you and Tony over."

I blushed so much at that comment I'm pretty sure you could fry and egg right there on my face. The next thing I know I feel a cool sensation run down my cheek. I look over and Edward is running his finger down the side of my face.

"I have never seen someone blush so beautifully as you." He whispered to me. I didn't think it was possible but I blushed even more. We just looked into each others eyes with his hand holding my cheek. He started to lean towards me slowing. He looked down at my mouth and all of a sudden I realized he was going to kiss me. I felt like I was just a kid again. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach and I just wanted him to move a little fasted. I started to lean towards him as well. I couldn't believe I was about to be kissed by this God of a man. Just then Tony yelled over to us from the swing.

"Are you going to kiss my Mom?"

Just like that the moment was over and we looked over to Tony. I couldn't believe he just asked that. I was mortified by what Tony just asked. I have no idea what to say or do. Thankfully Edward saved me from having to come up with something.

"I was going to kiss your Mom. Would that be ok with you?" Edward said to Tony. Tony jumped off the swing and slowly walked up to us. He stopped right in front of Edward and just looked right at him.

"Are you a good guy? My Grandpa said you were a good guy this morning. He said you were nice and could never hurt someone because your Mom taught you to be a good guy. He said you could never be like my Dad because you couldn't hurt my Mom or me. Is that true?"

I felt sick at that.

"Tony come here buddy." Edward said as he crossed his legs and held out a hand for Tony. Tony walked forward grabbed his hand and Edward pulled him on to his lap.

"Your Grandpa knows me and my family very well. He would never lie to you would he?" Tony shook his head. "I am a good guy. My Mom raised me right, just like your Mom is raising you right. I would never do anything to hurt your Mom or you. I will do everything I can to make sure you are both safe. Do you understand?"

"Ok, then I guess you can kiss my Mom." Edward chucked at that.

"Are you sure you are ok with that. I don't want to do anything that might make you upset. I really like you and your Mom."

"Yeah it's ok. I like you too. Better than Jaspers brother. He was always winking at my Mom." Now I started to laugh. Edward looked over at me.

"Really? Well I might need your help than buddy. Whenever Peter is around you make sure he knows he can't be winking at your Mom anymore. That my job now."

"I can do that. You don't need to worry about that." With that Tony jumped up and ran back over to the swings. As if that whole conversation was not embarrassing enough once he got on the swings he yelled over to us. "You guys can kiss now." Edward was just laughing at that.

"I guess that's why most single parents go on dates without their kids." I said quietly.

"They've got it all wrong." Edward said before leaning over closer to me. I looked up at him and he was staring at my mouth. Before I could start to think about how awkward this was with my son obviously watching us he leaned the rest of the way in and gently kissed me. I instantly wasn't nervous anymore. It felt so right. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him. When we broke apart I heard Tony say 'ew' which had us both laughing. It was probably the best kiss I had ever had. I couldn't stop smiling and neither could Edward.

"Wow." I finally said.

"Wow is right. I could get use to doing that." Edward said as we kept looking into each others eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I could get use to you doing that."

I glanced over at Tony and he was in the castle playing. It was nice knowing he wasn't just sitting there watching everything we do.

"I know this is going to sound a little crazy as we aren't in high school or anything, but would you be my girlfriend?" Edward asked as I snuggled into his side.

"I think I would really like that." I couldn't believe it. I have a boyfriend and such a gorgeous one at that. I felt so giddy and just like a teenager.

We spent the next few hours outside. We played with Tony a bit around the castle. I was the princess who needed to be saved by the knights who were Tony and Edward. Edward suggested that every time one of them would save me I needed to kiss them as a reward. I must say I really liked that game.

"I was thinking we could order some pizza and maybe watch a movie? Do you think you guys would be up for that?" Edward asked as we started to pick up the blanket and food that was left over from lunch.

"I think that's a great idea. I wasn't really ready to leave and I know Tony is probably starting to get hungry. What movie did you have in mind?" I was hoping he would be ok with a kid's movie. I'm betting he will be after he has spent most of the day making sure Tony was involved in everything we have done.

"Well there are a few kids' movies that are now out and we could watch one of those. What about Brave?" He asked.

"We haven't seen that one yet and I bet Tony would love that."

"Great, what pizza would you guys like?"

"Hey Tony, Edward was going to order some pizza and we can watch Brave while we eat, what kind would you like?" I yelled over to Tony. He started to come running after I said pizza.

"Can I have just sausage on it?" He asked Edward.

"Sure. What about you Bella, what kind do you like?"

"Um, I really like pineapple and mushroom but if that's not something you'd like we can get something else."

"Nope, that sounds great. I'll go call it in."

Edward walked into the kitchen to make the call while Tony and I walked into the living room. He had two couches in the room. One was huge and it was right in front of the TV, the other one was next to it making an L shape. He also had a coffee table in the center of the room. There were blankets over the couches and pillows all over them. They looked so comfy.

"Is all this ok Tony? Us hanging out with Edward all day like this?" I asked as we sat down on the couches.

"Yeah. I like Edward. His house is so cool. Do you think we could live here if we ask him nicely Mom?"

"That would be moving a bit fast sweetie. Why don't we get to know each other first before something like that happens? Besides what would Grandpa do if we weren't there every day?"

"He'd probably be pretty bored huh. He could live here with us too."

"I think he likes his house and wouldn't want to leave it."

"Yeah, you are right." He seemed a bit down about that. Thankfully Edward came back in at that point.

"The pizza should be here in about 20 minute. Tony would you help me get some drinks and plates ready?"

"I'm a really good helper."

Tony jumped off the couch and followed Edward into the kitchen. A few minutes later they came out with plates, napkins, a juice box, and cans of coke.

"Are you sure it will be ok for us to eat in here? I would hate for something to be spilled on your furniture or the floor." I told Edward as they brought everything over to the coffee table.

"I'm sure. If something spills we will clean it up and if it leaves a stain it leaves a stain. I don't mind at all. Now, Tony how does the movie Brave sound?"

"Yes! I wanted to see that one."

"Alright well let's get it started."

Tony sat down on one side of me while Edward grabbed the remote for the TV and sat on the other side. The only difference was Edward was a lot closer to me than Tony was. The movie started and instantly Tony was only paying attention to the TV. Edward however wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to his side. Again it felt so great being snuggled up to him. He smelt so good. I don't know if it's cologne he is wearing or if it's just his smell but I was becoming addicted.

When the pizza got there Edward kissed the top of my head before going to get the door. He carried in two pizza boxes, one all sausage and the other pineapple and mushroom. Tony sat at on the floor next to the coffee table to eat while Edward and I sat on the couch. After we are done eating the pizza Tony moved back on to the couch. He laid down so he could be more comfortable while I leaned back into Edwards side. Edward had one arm wrapped around me and he was running his had up and down my arm. It was so relaxing. We just sat there watching the movie. It really did feel so good being here with him. Everything just felt right.

Once the movie was over I told Edward I'd help him clean up. We looked over at Tony and he was fast asleep.

"Awww, he must have been really tired to fall asleep during a movie." I said as I stood up.

"He did have a pretty exciting day." Edward grabbed one of the blankets and covered him up.

I put the plates on the pizza boxes and carried them into the kitchen. Edward brought in the glasses and put them in the sink.

"I really had a lot of fun today. Thanks again for inviting us over." I said to Edward as I put the pizza boxes in the fridge.

"I'm so glad you guys came. I can't even remember the last time I've had this much fun." Edward came over to where I was standing and put a hand on the counter behind me so I was trapped…but I didn't mind at all.

The next thing I know we are locked into a heated kiss. It started out soft and gentle but then Edward deepened the kiss by licking my lips. I instinctively opened my mouth and our tongues started to battle for dominance. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he ran his hands down my sides to my thighs. He grabbed my thighs, picked me up and set me on the counter. I opened my legs so he could get even closer to me. I just wanted him as close as I could get him. I felt his hands running along the hem of my shirt and all I could think about was how I wanted to feel his hands all over my bare skin. I ran my hands up in to his hair so I could run my hands through his hair. When I did this he moaned and it seemed to break us out of our trance a bit. We slowed our kissing down and ended up with our foreheads resting on each other. We were trying to catch our breath just looking at each other. I had never felt this way when I was with James before. I didn't understand it either.

"We should probably stop before we get too carried away, huh?" Edward said.

"Yeah, I don't think I could deal with Tony waking up and interrupting us again." Edward chucked and helped me off the county. "Plus I'm sure my Dad's probably wondering when we are going to be home."

"So, my parents have a big family dinner on Sundays and I was wondering you know as you're my girlfriend and all if you and Tony would like to come with me?" Edward asked as we walked back into the living room.

"Really, you don't mind that I've only been your girlfriend for a few hours, you want to take me home to Mom so soon?" I had to ask.

"Of course I want to take you home to Mom. You know everyone else in the family, it's about time you meet my parents too. Plus, even though we have only been going out officially for a few hours it seems like I have known you years and it all just feels right."

"It feels right to me too."

"See, that's how I know it's not too soon for you guys to come."

"Alright. What time should we be there?" I asked.

"Do you really think my Mom would be ok with me having you drive there on your own? How about I just pick you and Tony up at 3?"

"That works. Should I bring something?"

"Nope. Just you and Tony."

I woke Tony up and we both thanked Edward again for the great day. He walked us out to the car and we climbed in. Before shutting my door Edward leaned in and gave me a quick kiss.

"Drive safe, and I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Tony and I were both pretty quiet for the drive back to my Dad's. I could tell he was still real tired. Even after his little nap. My Dad was in front of the TV when we walked in and Tony slowly walked over and sat in his lap.

"Hey guys. How was your day today? Did you have fun at Edwards?" My Dad asked Tony.

"Yeah we did. It was so much fun. He has an amazing toy set. There's a slide, swings and a castle. And you were right he did try to kiss Mommy. I stopped him just like you told me to though. We talked about it and I told him it was ok. We had pizza for dinner and got to watch a movie. I feel asleep though so I didn't get to watch it all. I told Mommy I want to move there but we decided we needed to wait because you would be lonely….unless you wanted to move with us."

My Dad started to laugh. "Sounds like an eventful day."

"Hey buddy, why don't you go get ready for bed. I'll be up to read to you in just a minute ok." I told him as he got off my Dad's lap.

I sat down next to my Dad and waited for the questions to begin.

"Did you have fun today?" He finally asked.

"I really did. Tony had a great time to. Edward was so good with him. Always tried to include him in what we were doing."

"That's great. You know you deserve it right?"

"Yeah Dad, I know."

"So…are you guys going steady?"

"Really Dad? Steady? What year do you think it is?"

"You know what I mean. So are you two an item now?" I could tell my Dad really wanted to know.

"Well he asked if Tony and I would go to his family dinner with his parents tomorrow. What do you think that means?" My Dad had a huge smile on his face as I stood up and went to put Tony into bed.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know. Hit the review button. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Here's the next Chapter. I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 8:**

Tony actually slept in Sunday morning which was really nice. It gave me a little extra time to just lay in my bed thinking about the day before. I still can't believe I have a boyfriend and we made out like little kids all day, especially out make out session in the kitchen. Just thinking about it made my blood begin to flow. It has been so long since anyone has kissed me. I had almost forgotten what it was like. For some reason I wasn't even really nervous about meeting his parents. I guess because I've already met everyone else and they've all been great his parents can't be any worse.

I wanted to bring something over but didn't really feel up for baking anything today so Tony and I picked some flowers from the back yard and we could give those to Esme when we showed up. Right at 3:00 there was a knock on the door and Tony went running for it. Thankfully I was right by him so I let him go ahead and open the door up. I was stunned behind the door was the sexiest man I've ever seen. Edward had on a pair of dark blue jeans with a navy blue polo on. Wow.

"You look great Bella." Edward said as he came in and kissed my cheek.

"So do you."

"Are you guys ready? I called my Mom this morning and she's so excited to meet you Tony." Edward said.

"I picked her flowers; do you think she will like them?" He held up the flowers to show Edward.

"I think she is going to love the flowers. That's such a great idea." We walked out to Edwards car and I noticed he had already put in Tonys booster seat that I had left on the front porch.

"Who is going to be there?" Tony asked as we started down the road.

"Well let's see, there's going to be my Dad Carlisle, my Mom Esme, Emmett, Rose, Hanna, Alice, Jasper, Peter and us."

"Cool."

We pulled up to a huge white house that was surrounded by trees.

"It's so big." Tony said as we walked up to the front door. We didn't even get a chance to knock before the door swung open. I'm guessing it was Esme as it was someone I didn't know behind the door.

"Hi Mom. This is Bella and her son Tony." Edward introduced us.

"Hi, I brought you flowers." Tony added quickly while showing her the flowers he picked.

"Oh, aren't you the cutest little thing. Thank you for my flowers Tony. Please come in."

Next thing I know I'm wrapped up in a tight hug.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you Bella. I've heard so much about you from all of my kids, but I am so pleased Edward invited you over today." Esme whispered in my ear before releasing the hug.

"Esme, let the poor thing get in the door before you start to maul her." I looked up and figured I was looking at Edwards Dad.

"Oh hush. Bella this is my husband, Carlisle. Carlisle this is the famous Bella."

"It's so nice to meet you Bella." Carlisle said as he walks up and gave Esme a kiss on the cheek. I noticed that Tony wasn't around anymore.

"It's nice to meet you too. My son, Tony is around here somewhere. Not too sure where at the moment though." I said as I started to look around.

"Yeah, I already meet him. He's out back with Hanna in the yard." Carlisle said.

"I'm going to put these flowers in some water, why don't you guys go out back and meet up with everyone else." Esme said as she walked into the kitchen.

Outside Tony and Hanna were kicking a ball around and Emmett and Jasper were over by the BBQ while Rose, Alice and Peter were sitting at a table.

"Hey everyone." Edward said as he walked us over to the tables. "Would you like me to get you something to drink? Name it and I'm sure my Mom has it."

I looked around and noticed what Alice was drinking and it looked so good. "I'll have a Mikes Lemonade please." I told him.

"Coming right up." He went back into the house just to come out a minute later with two Mikes.

"Thanks." I told him as he sat down next to me.

"How's it going Bella?" Peter asked.

"I'm really great actually." I told him I noticed a big grin on Edwards face when I said that.

"What's the story with you two?" Rose asked, but before Edward or I could say anything Peter jumped in.

"Oh Rosie, didn't you know. Bella's my dream girl. We were made for one another." Peter said in a dreamy voice and finished it up with a wink. I heard Emmett and Jasper laughing while Alice was trying not to laugh.

"Tony can you come here?" Edward all of a sudden yelled into the yard. Tony of course came running right up.

"What's up Edward" Tony said.

"You remember Peter right?" Edward said as he pointed over to Peter.

"Oh yeah the crazy eye winker guy." Alice couldn't keep it in then. She started to laugh just as much as Emmett and Jasper.

"Well, he just winked at your Mom again." Edward said to Tony.

"No! Did you really wink at my Mom?" Tony asked Peter.

"Well, um, yeah I guess I did." Peter said while looking really ashamed of himself.

"Ugh, you can't do that. Edward is the only one who can wink at her or kiss her. Do you need some eye drops or something because it's really wired when you have one eye that keeps closing. Maybe it's a medical problem." Tony told Peter with a very serious face.

By this time everyone, including me is laughing. Emmett is actually on the floor holding on to his side. Thankfully Peter is laughing as well and having a fun time with it all.

"Thanks for clearing that up for us Tony." Edward said while he was trying to calm down.

"Don't worry Tony. I won't wink at your Mom any more. I don't want to be known as the crazy eye winker guy." Peter said.

After we all calmed down enough to breathe again we had a great time just hanging out. Dinner was amazing. They had hot dogs and cheeseburgers with either potato salad, green salad, or a pasta salad and a big pot of homemade backed beans. The food was amazing and we all seemed to eat as much as we could get our hands on. I was so stuffed that when the table was all cleaned up I felt like I was going to need to be rolled into the other room. We all went back outside as the sun was just going down and it was still pretty warm out. The kids were in the back yard but this time Peter was with them running around with the ball. Right as we all settled into out chairs the door bell rang. Carlisle's said he would get it and to my surprise came back with my Dad in tow.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hey everyone. Um Bella someone came by the house today looking for you and uh…" He stopped and looked around at everyone. I'm sure my heart has completely stopped. "Maybe we should go inside." He gave me a look and I knew who this was about. I looked around at all my new friend and landed on Edwards face. His face was full of concern and questions. I decided right then and there that I didn't want to hide the past from Edward or anyone else here. I didn't particularly want to talk about it but I wasn't going to keep them in the dark about it either.

"It's ok Dad, we can stay here and you can say whatever it is in front of everyone." I gave him a look that I hope he understood that I was letting these people all the way into my life and that it really was ok.

**A/N: Hmmm wonder what he's going to say…..Please review. Let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. It really does mean a lot. I didn't want to leave you all hanging very long, here is the next chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it…..Remember to review at the end and let me know. I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 9:**

My Dad looked out into the yard, probably to make sure Tony wasn't very close to us before turning back to me.

"James Dad Sam came by the house. He said he was looking for you and Tony." My heart stopped again. I'm sure everyone was not really sure what was going on. I noticed Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. He knew Tony's Dad's name was James but that's about all that he knows.

"How did he know I am living with you?" I asked my Dad.

"I think it was because of the car. They used the car to see if you were there. After he left I was thinking about it and the driver who dropped off the car confirmed you were there and then left the car. Well if you weren't there then the car would have been returned when they tried to deliver it or they would have called for another address. As they never heard anything they probably figured out that you were in fact living with me."

"But why?" I asked.

"He said he wanted to see you and Tony. He also said he had something for you both from James." My Dad was so quiet when he finished saying this and I know I'm probably as white as a ghost.

"Here Bella take a drink." Esme handed me a class of ice water. I just nodded and took it. It actually helped so much. It felt so good to drink the ice-cold water.

"What did you tell him?" Edward asked my Dad.

"I told him you and Tony had come by to visit but you had left, that you weren't living there anymore. I didn't tell him if you left town or not but I'm sure he's going to stick around and see if you come to the house or even see's you in town."

"We can't go back to the house Dad. I'm going to have to leave again." I could feel the tears running down my face. I couldn't believe after all this time I was starting to get my life back just for the Jackasses Father to come looking for me.

"You are not going anywhere Bella." Edward told me as he rubbed my back. "You and Tony can come and stay at my house. It's big enough and it's got the toy set in the back yard that way you guys wouldn't have to leave for a few days. Just to make sure this guy doesn't see you around town."

I looked over at Edward to see if he was serious about this.

"Are you sure? I mean we did just meet each other. You really want Tony and I to stay at your house for a few days?" I asked him.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Tony. This guy has no idea who I am or where I live. This way he can poke around town and if anyone say's anything we can say you left town. I'd rather have you at my house so I can make sure you guys are both safe." I could tell how serious he was too.

"What about clothes for us?" I asked. If we weren't going to be able to leave we would need something more to wear.

"I was thinking about that. I'm sure he's actually watching the house to see if you come by so maybe someone else could come by and get some stuff."

"Why don't I do it Charlie? I'll come by later tonight and I'll pick up a bag of clothes that you are donating. Just pack some clothes and their bathroom stuff up in paper bags. Have them ready and when I show up we will stay close to the front door. That way if he is anywhere around he will hear me ask for the stuff you are donating." Esme said to everyone.

"That would work." My Dad said nodding his head.

"Can I ask a question?" Emmett asked.

"Sure." My Dad said.

"Who are James and Sam?"

"James is my ex-husband and Tony's father. Sam is James father." I explained.

"And James is in jail or prison right?" Emmett continued. I just took a deep breath. I saw that Peter seemed to sense something was up so he had actually moved the kids to the far end of the yard.

"Prison actually, for 20 years but he has the possibility for parole after 15 years." I said while looking down at the ground. "He um, use to hit me. It started after I had Tony. We were both so tired from having a new-born wake us up all night long that he started to get angry at me. He thought I was doing something wrong and that's why Tony kept waking up at night. It started small with a little shove or push but then he started to get worse. He wouldn't just shove me out of the way but would slap me. Any time he was upset at something he would take it out on me. I had bruises on my arms or legs almost all the time from when he would either punch or kick me.

"He was always so careful to act like the perfect husband and dad in front of everyone else. He never did anything to my face. He always threatened that if I said anything to anyone he would take Tony and leave me. I couldn't have any friends; I couldn't even go to visit my Mom unless he came with me. I never went anywhere unless he was right there with me. I had always made sure that Tony was on his best behavior when ever James was home. Most of the time I had him stay in his room so if anything did happen he never saw it. Tony knew to never come out of his room unless I told him to.

"About a year ago things started to get worse. Not only would he punch and kick me, but he started to use a knife to cut me. He never cut me to deep but one time he got a little out of control. I had twenty-three cuts all over and I was having a hard time cleaning them up. Tony actually found me in the bathroom with blood all over as I was trying to stop all the bleeding. He didn't even think about how it happened or what happened. He just ran into my room and grabbed the phone and called 911. The police and ambulance showed up before James figured out what had happened. They took him into custody that night. He wasn't able to post bail so while he was waiting for the judge I got a lawyer and filed for divorce, full custody or Tony and a restraining order.

"After they investigated everything they charged him with a whole bunch of stuff from child neglect, child endangerment, false imprisonment, and battery. There was a trial where I went on stand to give my testimony and Tony had to do one in front of the Judge. He is not supposed to have any direct contact with Tony or myself until the time of his release. His Dad is just as bad as he is. He's never been nice to me or Tony and could care less about us. James never hid the abuse from his Father and his Father never did anything to try to stop it.

"After James was sentenced I was granted the divorce and I was awarded everything. I sold off or gave his dad all of his personal belongings and then made the move up here."

By the time I was done with my story I noticed that not only I was crying but so was everyone else. Edward wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"He is never going to be close to you again. You or Tony. I will protect you. We all will. Nothing like that will ever happen again. Do you understand me?" He was so serious I didn't really know what to do. I just nodded my head and gave him a little kiss on his lips.

"We will all keep you safe." Emmett added.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate that."

"You are part of our family and we take care of our own." Carlisle added.

"Bells, we will all work together to make sure no one gets close to you or Tony. I'm going to have my guys watching Sam as much as we can with the hopes that he will do something that will let us bring him in for something. Until he does something though there's not much we can do." My Dad said.

"I know Dad. Thanks for all the help everyone."

"Do you guys have a picture of him so we can all be on the lookout for him?" Emmett asked. I started to really zone out at that moment.

Everyone started to make plans around me while I just sat there and tried to focus on Edwards smell. I know it sounds really odd to be sitting here smelling him, but it really was keeping me calm. I figured if anyone needed something from me they would let me know.

"How are you doing?" Edward said as he leaned over whispering in my ear.

"Right now I am ok. I don't think the reality of everything has really hit me yet."

"That's understandable."

Just then my Dad walked over to us.

"Ok, I think we've got it all figured out. Don't worry about anything ok. I'm going to head back home and pack up some bags for you and Tony. Esme will come by and pick them up. She's going to bring them back home and then Rose will take them to the garage. After I leave you, Tony and Edward will go over to his house. After a bit he will go over to the garage to pick up the bags Rose dropped off. Then you and Tony will stay at Edwards's house for a few days until this all blows over." My Dad explained to me.

"Ok. Tony can you come over here real quick." I called over to him.

"What's up Mom?" He asked.

"How would you like to stay over at Edwards for a few days?" I asked him.

"Really? That would be so cool."

"I'm glad you thinks so buddy. We will head over in a bit ok."

After a few minutes we climbed into Edwards's car and headed over to his house. Who knew I could go from being a single parent to having a boyfriend and then living with him within a weekends time.

**A/N: Please review…Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter….I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 10:**

When we pulled into Edwards garage I still felt like I was in a haze. Edward and Tony spent the drive over talking about how much fun Tony had today. Edward took us inside and gave us a tour again of the house. Thankfully his house was big enough that he had two rooms set up as spare rooms. One was set up as a full bedroom but the other one was half bedroom half office. I told Tony he could take the one that was just the office. I really didn't want him to wake up one morning and start going through Edward's papers in his desk. After he showed us around he told Tony to go down stairs, grab a juice box and he would be down in a minute to set up a movie for him. After Tony took off Edward came over and wrapped me in a big hug. It felt so nice having his arms around me.

"Why don't you go take a nice warm bath and just take some time to relax? I know you are probably going a little crazy inside, but I am going to make sure everything is going to be ok. I'm here now and I won't let anything happen to you or Tony. I'm going to take care of everything for you. I want you to just see this as a very relaxing few days. You can take off a few days from your life and everything will be ok. Maybe I can make it so much fun for you and Tony to be here that you won't want to leave once everything is taken care of."

I just took a deep breath.

"A bath does sound nice." I figured I just won't touch the topic of us not leaving. It's probably a bit early for us to be talking about moving into together. A few days are fine, but living together is such a big thing.

He showed me where the clean towels were and headed down to take care of Tony. As I lay in my bath just trying to relax I realized that it doesn't feel odd at all to be here taking a bath in a house I've only been in twice, with a guy downstairs taking care of my son that I have really only meet a few times and just started a relationship with. It all feels so right. I really don't want to fight this feeling of actually belonging here in this house with Edward but it just seems to be going so fast. I really need to try to just shut my brain down. Not every relationship is the same and who cares if it moves a little faster than some. I guess I would rather have a faster moving relationship than one that moves slowly.

After my bath I slowly walked down the stairs. I really was starting to feel a little more like myself than the dazed lady who walked in here an hour ago. Edward and Tony were sitting on the couch and they were watching some kids show on TV.

"There are my two favorite guys." I said so they would know I was in the room.

"Hey Mom." Tony said before going back to his TV show.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"I'm really good actually. I think the bath was just what I needed." I sat down next to him on the couch and he hugged me to him.

"Rose called a bit ago and said she dropped off the bags for you guys at the garage. It will only take me a few minutes to run over there and grab them, but I thought I should probably swing by the store while I'm out. I'm not sure how much food I have that Tony would like. Do you think you could give me a list of some things to get for him?"

"Sure, do you have a paper I can write a few things on?"

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen."

We headed into the kitchen and I had a flashback of the last time we were in here. Hmmm, that sure was a great experience.

"Here you go." He said as he handed me a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote out a few things Tony would eat for snacks and lunches and then a few other things that I could use to make a few dinners for all of us.

"Are you going to let me give you some money for all this food?" I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say but I had to ask.

"Nope."

"I won't fight you on it, but I'm cooking dinner while we are here." I told him as I handed him the list.

"That works for me. So how are you feeling now, any better?"

"Actually I feel really good. I'm not going to think too much about Sam and what he is trying to do. I just want to really enjoy the next few days with you." I said slowly walking up to him so I could put my arms around his neck.

"Hmmm, I really like the sounds of that."

He lowered his head so that he could snuggle into my neck. He placed little kisses all over my neck. Oh god that felt so good. He slowly moved his way up to my ear and then down my cheek. Finally when he was close enough I turned toward him and pulled him in for a kiss. I could feel my body heating up all the way down to my toes. God he could kiss. I slowly moved my arms down to where I could slip my hands under the hem of his shirt. I started to run my hands up his back. His skin felt so warm and I could feel the muscles of his back flex and he started to run his hands down my back and over my ass. He was slowly kneading my ass as we continued to devour each others mouths. Just then I heard Edwards phone beep from the counter. We pulled apart and just stared into each others eyes for a few minutes. Edward leaned in and kissed the tip of my nose before walking over to his phone.

"Ugh. It's my Mom. She wanted to make sure you guys were settling in ok." I just had to giggle. Edward whipped his head to look at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"What? It's funny, how many grown men get cock blocked by their own Mother." I was full on laughing at this point.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. She interrupted you too you know." Edward said as he typed a quick response to his Mom.

"Maybe, but I don't have the blue balls to show for it."

"Hmmm, maybe there is something you could do to help me out with my blue balls later tonight." He said as he walked back up to me.

"Of course I'll help you out." I told him with a straight face. You could see the shock and excitement all over his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know exactly which direction to turn the shower knob so that only cold water comes out." I said laughing.

"Ugh. That's so not even funny." He said resting his head on my shoulder. He sounded utterly defeated.

"Sure it was. You should probably be going soon. Tonys going to need to get ready for bed soon." I told him as I ran my hands up and down his back.

"Mmmmm, that feels so nice. I don't want to go."

"Sorry but you need to. Tony can't go to bed until you come back with his PJ's and if Tony can't go to bed, well…then there can't be any adult time." With that his head was off my shoulder and he was grabbing his phone and keys.

"I'll be back fast, don't worry." He said as he gave me a quick kiss and then ran out the door. I'm not kidding, he actually ran out the door.

Laughing I went back into the living room to see Tony laying on the couch. I sat down and pulled him to me.

"How is it going buddy?"

"Ok."

"Do you know why we are going to be staying at Edwards for a few days?"

"Um, I think it has to do with my Dad but I don't know." I grabbed the remote and turned the volume down a bit.

"It has to do with Grandpa Sam. I guess he's in town and was looking for us."

"Why? I don't really like Grandpa Sam." He said quietly.

"I know sweetie. I don't really like him either. I guess he just wants to see us and spend time with us, but there is nothing that says we have to see him or spend time with him. He has no idea where we are or who our friends are. He's staying in town for a few days hoping we will come and visit Grandpa Charlie. We are going to stay here at Edwards house while he is in town so he can't bother us. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah. I really like it here and I really like Edward. Can I still play on the toy set?"

"Of course you can. We can go in the back yard at any time. We just don't want to go in the front yard, ok."

"That's fine; there are no toys out there any ways."

"If you ever see Grandpa Sam I want you to tell either me or Edward ok."

"Ok."

"Edward went to get our clothes and some of your toys and when he gets back it's going to be time to get ready for bed ok."

"Alright."

After that I turned the volume back up and just held onto him until I heard Edward open the garage door.

"While don't we go help Edward carry everything in and then you can go put your stuff in your room before you get ready ok." I told Tony.

I could tell he was starting to get a bit tired. It's been a pretty big day for him. We walked into the kitchen where there was a door that went out to the garage. I had Tony hold the door open while I went out and grabbed some of the bags from the car. It only took Edward and I two trips to get everything in from the car. I gave Tony his bag of clothes and told him to go put it away and to get his PJ's on while I put the food away. Edward helped with the food so it didn't take very long at all. After that I took my bag of clothes and our bathroom stuff up stairs to put away. I had Tony brush his teeth while I finished putting everything away. Edward came upstairs so he could tell Tony goodnight while I was tucking him into bed. After Tony was all tucked in we both headed down stairs.

When we sat down on the couch Edward turned towards me.

"So is this the 'Adult Time' you were talking about." He said while wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Ha ha ha, you're not eager at all are you? We should probably wait a bit to make sure Tony is asleep first." I told him.

"Alright, how about we see what on TV then?" He said as he grabbed the remote then pulled me over to him so I was leaning on him.

"Thanks again for all you are doing to help us out. You know you don't have to do all of this. We could have figured something else out."

"I wouldn't have it. This is where you two belong and if I need to use some crazy obsessed guy to get you guys to realize how right this is then I'll do it." He told me as he was surfing the channels.

"So, this all feels right to you too?" I asked quietly. Not even really sure if I wanted to say it or now.

"Sure does." He said back.

We snuggled in to each other and started watching reruns of Friends on TV. The next thing I know I'm slowly opening my eyes to find myself sleeping on top of a sleeping Edward. I lean up a bit and look around. All the lights are off except the TV is still going. I look over at a clock and see it's almost 1:30 in the morning.

I laid back down on Edward with the idea of falling back asleep. I just couldn't do it though. He was laying on the couch and I was laying between his legs so my head was rested on his stomach. How could I be expected to fall asleep with his warm hard body right here? I moved my head over to the side of his stomach so I could slowly run my fingers on his bare skin. I moved his shirt up even more and started to trace the outline of his defined muscles. I listened to his breathing and it was slow and steady so I just kept exploring with my fingers up and down his chest and stomach. I then started to trace the waist band of his jeans. I noticed that even though Edward wasn't waking up another part of him was starting to take notice. I could feel him getting harder and harder under me as I slowly dipped my fingers under his jeans. I felt like my mind was going crazy trying to figure out what I wanted to do next.

I could start to give him little kissed all over his stomach and chest and then I could work my way up to his mouth, or I could slowly unbutton his pants and start exploring man-land. Before I even decided on what to do my fingers started to make their way over to the buttons of his jeans. I undid the top button pretty easily and the zipper easily lowered. I can't believe I was doing this. I am never this bold. I couldn't lower his pants but I could open them up just enough to see the outline in his underwear. I finger stated to trace as much of the outline as I could and deal lord he kept getting bigger and bigger. I almost felt like a scientist trying different experiments to see just how big I could get the one eyes trouser monster. I still am in a bit of disbelief that here I am propped up on one elbow almost laying half on and half off this gorgeous male specimen and here I am running my finger around his dick.

"Sooo, I'm guessing this is 'Adult Time' then?"

I was so started by Edward suddenly talking and not actually sleeping I let out a yelp of a sound and fell off of him and the couch and landed on the floor. I can hear him laughing as I am now beat red laying on the floor.

"I am never moving off of this spot. I am so embarrassed." I said into the floor. That just got him laughing even harder.

"Oh don't say that. Come here, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." He said as started to help me up off the floor.

"Says the one who was being felt up, not the one who was caught doing the feeling up." He pulled me down on to his lap to where I was straddling him. I notice he had not zipped up his pants yet. I looked up at him under my lashes and noticed he had the sexiest grin on his face. I smacked his shoulder before saying, "Stop it, it's really embarrassing."

"Sorry but it's not like I was complaining about what you were doing, I just wanted to be part of it." With that he slowly pulled my face down to his and kissed my lips softly.

The soft gentle kiss started to heat up after a few minutes. Our tongues were starting to massage each other. I was running my fingers through his hair while he started to gently massage and squeeze my breast. I started to slowly rock back and forth on his lap looking for any type of friction. He started to lift his hips in time to meet my heated core just as desperately as I was for the friction. I didn't feel like I was close enough so I grabbed his shirt and lifted it above his head. I ran my hands over the top of his strong shoulders and slowly lowered them down the front of his chest. I felt his hands grab at the bottom of my shirt and he began to pull it off. When he finally had it off he leaned back and just looked at me.

"Absolutely beautiful." He said almost to himself.

He undid my bra and started to message them again. He slowly ran his thumb over my hardened nipples. I leaned into him and he started to put open mouth kisses down my shoulders towards my chest. By the time his mouth reached one of my nipples I thought I was going to combust. I kept pushing down harder on to his dick. God it felt rock hard and huge. He kept thrusting up to me and the next thing I know I'm crashing over the edge. I moaned out his name which was shortly followed by a few quick thrusts and Edward was moaning my name. I couldn't believe we just got each other off without either of us removing our pants.

When we were catching out breath I had rested my head on his shoulder.

"Wow." Was all I could think to say.

"Hmm, wow is right." He said softly.

"We should probably clean up and head to bed before we fall asleep again right here on the couch." I said as I started to slowly move off his lap.

"I don't know, I kind of liked waking up with you here on the couch." He said as he stood up and zipped up his pants so he could walk without them falling down.

"It was a nice way to wake up." I added as we headed up the stairs. At the top he stopped me before I went off to the bathroom and turned me to face him.

"You know, you don't need to stay in the guest room. My bed is big enough for the two of us." He looked so hopeful. If I was being honest it was a very tempting idea but I knew I just couldn't do that.

"I would take you up on that, but I don't really want to have that conversation with Tony just yet."

"You are probably right. It's going to be so hard to fall asleep though knowing you are across the hall and not in my arms." He was actually pouting at this point.

"I think you will find a way though. Now go to your room and go to bed." He leaned over and gave me another passionate kiss before saying goodnight and walking into his room.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reading. Enjoy this next Chapter. I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 11:**

The next morning I woke up to the smell of coffee and sausage. It smelled so good. I got up and stopped by the bathroom before heading down stairs. I saw that Edward was standing at the oven while Tony was sitting at the table eating a banana.

"Morning guys." I said to announce my arrival. I walked over to Edward and he leaned over and gave me a little kiss.

"Morning. Coffee's ready and I am almost done with the breakfast." Edward said.

I grabbed a mug of coffee and sat down at the table.

"Hey buddy, how did you sleep?" I asked Tony.

"Good." He said between bites.

Edward placed a plate in front of me and a smaller plate in front of Tony both had scrambled eggs, sausage and a piece of toast. He went back and grabbed a plate for him before sitting down next to me at the table. We all started to eat.

"Very good, thanks for making it." I told Edward.

"I've always been real good at making breakfast. It's my dinners that probably could use some help."

"Do you need to go to work today?" I asked him.

"Yeah I need to go in, but I don't need to be there until 11:00 and I won't need to be there all day. We have a shipment of parts coming in that I need to be there for but Rose and the other guys will be able to handle the work load for the next few days."

"Really, so you will be able to be here with us most of the time?" Tony asked and he sounded really excited.

"Yep. I was thinking before I left I could show you the video games that I have."

"Cool."

After we were done eating I told the guys I would finish up so they could go play their video games. After I was done in the kitchen I headed up to the bathroom to take a quick shower. It's still hard to believe that I am going to be staying here in this one house for a few days. I don't feel like a prisoner though. By the time I was all ready and headed back down the stairs I could hear Edward getting ready to leave.

"Hey, I've got to get going but I'll be back as soon as I can ok. Make yourself at home and call me if you need anything ok." He said coming up to me to give me a hug and kiss.

"We'll be just fine. Don't rush, if you need to stay longer than do what you need. We aren't going anywhere." I told him.

"God, that sounds good. Have a good day buddy; I'll see you in a bit ok." Edward told Tony.

"Ok, bye."

After he left I decided to call Emmett to see where he was on the plans for the shop. After a few rings he picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey Emmett it's Bella."

"Hey Bella, I'm guessing my brother has left for the shop and you needed to call me to come rescue you from his house of ill repute?" He asked.

"Ill repute? Really Emmett? Sorry but I won't need your hero skills today. I was actually just wondering if you had an update for me about everything going on with the shop."

"Oh yeah, the shop. I've got everything ready. Why don't I stop by the house in about a half hour and I can bring everything over. If it all looks good I can have the guys start the work."

"That sounds good. If you want to just let me know when you are here I'll open the garage door so you can come in that way." I told him.

"That sounds good. I'll text you when I get close."

Right when we hung up the phone rang again. This time it was Alice.

"Hi Alice." I said as I answered the phone.

"Hey Bella, how's everything going? Are you hanging in there?"

"Better than you would think probably. Everything has been great."

"Really? So my brother has made it hospitable for you guys there?"

"Sure has, he's been such a great host." I started to giggle.

"Do I sense that you might be hiding something from me?"

"Nope, not at all. I'm not hiding anything."

"Uh huh. I don't think I believe that. As long as he is not over stepping any boundaries while you are staying with him everything should be ok."

"Wait, you mean we are supposed to have boundaries?" I tried to sound serious but I don't think it was coming across that way. Now she was laughing.

"Alright, I'll stop trying to get the goods from you about how your first night went."

"You do realize I'm with your brother right."

"Of course I do."

"So you really want me to tell you about anything that might have happened last night…with your brother?"

"Well of course I'm not going to think of him as my brother when you are telling me about your hot steamy night with your new landlord." I had to laugh out loud at that one. What is with these Cullen's, first Emmett and now Alice.

"If you must know we fell asleep on the couch watching TV. I don't know if it's all that exciting." There was no way I was going to tell her about what happened after we woke up. She doesn't need to know about that.

"Well that's not fun." I could actually hear her pouting over the phone.

"You know we have only been together for 3 days right?"

"When it's right, it's right. When I meet Jasper I knew I would marry him within the first 5 minutes."

"Well we can't all know within minutes that you've meet The One."

"I don't know, Emmett always said he knew from the moment he saw Rose."

"Yeah well, I'm starting to think maybe you and Emmett aren't all there in the head."

"Maybe, but we are in our hearts."

"I don't doubt that. Thanks again for being such a great friend Alice."

"No problem. That's what I'm here for. If you need anything just let me know. Also, remember Jasper is home if you need something you can always call him."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to call if I need anything."

I checked on Tony and he was still playing the video games that Edward had showed him. I guess Edward has a bunch of games and he told Tony to try them out if he wanted to. I'll just have to make sure we spend some time outside this afternoon to use up some energy.

Emmett came by a bit later and showed me the last plans and samples of the materials he was thinking of using. It all looked great. He said he'd get things ordered and they would start work before the weekend. He asked if I had come up with a name yet because he could work on getting a sign made up as well. I told him I was thinking about calling it Bella's Coffee Bean. He loved the idea so I told him to go ahead and work on the sign as well. After we were all done and Emmett left I got a text from Edward saying he was just leaving the shop and wanted to see if we needed anything before he came home for the day. I told him the only thing we needed was him. I'm sure that might speed up his trip home.

When Edward got home I told Tony he needed to spend some time playing in the back yard. I promised him he could play the video games for a bit before bed tonight. Edward and I sat in the chase lounges again watching Tony play on the toy set. Edward told me about what he did at work today and I told him about the stuff Emmett brought over. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I just had to ask him.

"Why does it feel like this is not something that is new….I mean, everything today has felt so right, waking up to you and Tony in the kitchen, us sitting her now watching Tony play talking about our days. It's almost as if there was nothing before now, this is just how it's always was supposed to be." I asked him.

"That's simple; it's because this is where you and Tony are supposed to be. Right here with me in this house. It's why this was the only house available when I needed to move, it's why you moved up here for a fresh start, and it's why Sam came here. It's all been fates way of showing us that even if we didn't know each other before last week we are meant to be a family together." He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it as he said this.

"I love you." Instantly my hands are over my mouth and I can tell my eyes are as big as saucers. I can't believe I just said that. Oh my god! Then I realize he's laughing. Wait, why is Edward laughing at me after saying something like that. Now I'm getting mad. You don't laugh at someone when you say I love you to them.

"Oh, don't get mad. I probably shouldn't have laughed but you looked actually scared there for a minute. You don't have to be, I love you too you know. Have since the moment you put Tanya in her place the first day we meet." He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. "Do you really think I would say everything I just did about us being a family together if I didn't love you?" He asked.

"I guess not. I'm just not use to things moving this fast."

"Well don't think about how we have only known each other for such a short amount of time, just think about how right this is."

"Ok, I will try to do that."

We sat there in what seemed like a little bubble watching Tony play all afternoon. Everything really seemed perfect. Now I just need to try to find a way to tell my Dad about how serious Edward and I are.

Later that night my Dad called to check in and to let us know that he hadn't seen Sam around town but he did find out that Sam rented a room from the only motel in town. I hate to say it but I was a little glad Sam showed up in town. Like Edward said it gave us an excuse to basically live together and spend all this time with each other. It also allowed me a chance to not have to explain our relationship to my Dad just yet.

It seems that we have a pretty good nighttime routine. Tony get's ready bed and then Edward and I both tuck him in. After he is all tucked in Edward and I head down stairs to snuggle on the couch watching old sitcom reruns. Tonight Seinfeld is on. After watching 3 episodes I started to think about our sleeping arraignments. I know I said I didn't want to sleep in his room because I wasn't ready for Tony to find us that way, but then again I really don't want to sleep alone.

"Hey Edward, did you wake up before Tony this morning?"

"Yeah, I tend to wake up pretty early even if I don't go to bed until pretty late, why?"

"Well, I was thinking if we made sure to set an alarm so that we were awake before Tony would wake up I don't see any reason I couldn't sleep in your bed tonight."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well what are we waiting for, come on let's go to bed." He said standing up and pulling me with him. He shut off the TV and lights and almost dragged me up the stairs.

We both got ready for bed in different bathrooms. I just put on a pair of shorts and a little tank top that I usually slept in and walked into his room. As I walked into his room I noticed he was standing next to the bed in just a pair of boxer shorts setting the alarm clock. God he was hot. He noticed me standing there obviously ogling him and he started to chuckle.

"See something you like?" he asked me with a crocked smile.

"Hell yeah I do."

We both climbed in and I couldn't believe how comfortable his bed was. It felt like I was laying on a cloud.

"You do realize that now that you are here in my bed, there is no way I'm letting you sleep anywhere else, don't you?" He said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him so that my back was against his chest. I could feel his hardness against my back, so I wiggled my ass into his crotch a little.

"Ugh, you're playing with fire you know." He said into my ear as he slowly started to kiss down my neck.

"Mmm maybe I like to get burned."

"I think you might be wearing too many clothes if you ask me." He said as he slowly lifted my tank top off of me.

After my tank top was off he started to slowly run his hands around my chest while he was slowly kissing my neck. It felt like heaven. I slowly kept pushing my ass back into his dick. One of his hands slowly ran its way down to the front of my pants. He slowly started to rub back and forth on my pussy. I opened my legs to allow him more access.

"I'd really like to make love to you now, but I know I don't have any condoms here." Edward said.

"Good thing I'm on the pill then." I told him as I rolled onto my back.

He slowly removed his boxes and I thought my eyes were going to fall out of my head. There was no way that thing was going to fit in to me. It had to have been the prettiest dick I've ever seen. I just had to reach out and touch it. I slowly ran my finger from his balls up to the tip. I used my thumb to spread the bead of pre-cum around.

"God I want you." Edward said as he moved down the bed and slowly started to remove my shorts. Once he had them off he slowly kissed his way up one of my legs stopping to lick my pussy a few times before continuing the rest of the way up. He was hovering over me now and I leaned up to give him a heated kiss. I could feel the tip of his cock right at my entrance and he was going almost painfully slow. I lifted up just enough so he got that I was tired of waiting.

He slowly pushed into me, allowing my body a few seconds to adjust to his size. I'm still amazed he was able to fit all the way. I looked into his eyes and nodded telling him I was ready for him to start. He slowly started to thrust into me and I have never felt such pure pleasure. He started to pick up the pace and I was full on moaning.

"Oh god Bella, I'm not going to last very long." He said between kisses.

He reached his hand down and started to rub my clit while he continued to thrust into me.

"Oh fuck Edward." Just then I started to feel a tightening in my stomach and I knew I was almost there. After a few more thrusts I was yelling Edward's name. He pushed into me a few more times before calling out my name. He collapsed on top of me and we were both trying to catch our breath.

"I love you so much Bella." Edward said as he softly kissed my lips.

"I love you too Edward."

He got up and went into the bathroom to get a wash cloth so we could clean up. When we were all done he crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over us. We were back into our original position with my back to his chest. That's how I feel asleep wrapped in his arms. I really could get use to this.

**A/N: Please review. Let me know what you think. I hope you liked it. Thanks again for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Please remember to review at the end. I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 12:**

A soft beeping sound started to wake me up. I opened my eyes slowly just to see that it was 6:15 in the morning. Ugh, I don't want to get up. I started to roll over and felt the soreness left over from the fun Edward and I had last night. I can't believe how sweet he and loving he was with me last night. Now if I could just find a way to make sure Tony could sleep in so I didn't have to be waking up so damn early every day, everything would be perfect.

Edward shut off the alarm and rolled over to look at me.

"Morning." He said as he moved a stand of hair out of my face.

"Morning. I wish we didn't have to get out of bed. It's so warm and cozy." I started to scoot closer to him so I could lay my head on his chest.

"Mmm this is nice."

"Yes it is. Now we should get up so that Tony doesn't catch us." I told him as I slowly started to sit up.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll start the coffee." Edward said as he was putting his boxers back on.

After my shower Edward went to get ready while I sipped on my coffee. He made me promises not to start breakfast. He wanted to make pancakes this morning but I was not allowed to help. A few minutes after he started making breakfast Tony slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Tony." I said.

"How did you sleep buddy?" Edward asked.

"Fine. I'm hungry." He said as he sat down at the table across from me.

"Well that's good cuz I'm making pancakes."

"All right, I love pancakes. Um Edward, can I ask you something?" I noticed Edward looked over at me and I just nodded my head.

"Sure buddy, ask me anything."

"Can I paint my room?"

"You want to paint your room?" Edward asked. He looked at me like he wanted me to help but I wasn't about to get into that. I wasn't really sure what to say.

"Well, yeah. I was kind of thinking that if you'd let me paint my room, I could just keep living here." Tony said as he looked down at the table.

"Would you like to live here with me Tony?" Edward asked. He was putting the pancakes on the plates and bringing them over to the table.

"Of course I do. It'd be pretty cool if Mom could stay too. Maybe someday you could be like my Dad."

"Thanks for thinking of me buddy." I said between my laughs.

"Well Tony, I think you and your Mom should stay here all the time. I think we should bring all your stuff from Grandpa Charlies house and we should decorate your room however you want to. I would really like it if someday I could be like your Dad." Edward said as he bent down to look Tony in the eye while telling him.

"Is it ok Mom?" Tony looked over to me.

"I personally think it's a great idea. I don't know how Grandpa is going to like it, but you let me worry about him." I told him.

"Yeah." Tony cheered. He launched himself into Edwards arms. It looked like Tony was saying something in Edwards ear but I couldn't hear anything. Edward seemed to respond to whatever Tony had said. When they pulled away I gave a questioning look to Edward and he just shook his head as if now was not the right time to bring it up.

A few minutes later my phone started to ring. I grabbed it and noticed it was my Dad. Great, his ears must have been burning.

"Hey Dad, what's up."

"Morning Bella. I was actually wondering if I could stop by Edward's today to talk with you guys." He sounded like he had his cop voice. Oh god, what if he knew we were just talking about moving in here officially. I feel like a kid who just got caught skipping school.

"Um, is everything ok? I mean, do you think it's a good idea, what if Sam is watching you?" That got Edwards attention.

"It will be just fine. Can I come over in about 20 minutes? Do you think you guys will be decent?" What did he just ask me?

"Dad! What do you think is going on over here? Of course we will be decent in 20 minutes. We're decent now." Edward started to laugh and Tony just kept looking back and forth between us.

"Well I don't know what you young kids do these days."

"Did you forget that Tony is here with us?"

"Well maybe he's still sleeping. How am I supposed to know?"

"What child do you know of that sleeps past 10 in the morning?" By this time I'm now laughing too.

"Whatever. Stop giving your old man as hard time. I'll be over in a bit."

"Alright Dad. See you then." Then I hung up the phone.

"What was all that about?" Edward asked.

"I don't really know. He's coming over in about 20 minutes to talk to us and apparently we are walking around the house indecent and Tony sleeps past noon every day." I said as I started to clear the plates.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. Tony was back to playing video games and Edward and I went to the door. Sure enough there was my Dad. Edward led us to the kitchen.

"Do you want any coffee Dad?"

"No I'm fine. Here let's sit down." We all sat around the table. "After Sam stopped by my house on Sunday he went to town. He started asking about you. He wasn't getting anywhere until he went to the diner and started talking to Jessica."

"Gossiping hag." I said under my breath.

"Any ways, Jessica told him about the store you are going to open. He went over to the spot but of course you weren't there. He did lay low all day yesterday but this morning I headed into the station and he was there waiting for me. He asked if he could talk to me for a minute. He figured I wouldn't be as hostile if we spoke at the station. Apparently I was rude to him on Sunday. I don't think so but whatever."

"Dad. What did he want to talk about?"

"Oh, right sorry. He wanted to explain why he was here and what he had brought with him. You know the messages from James. Apparently Sam started going to therapy after James was convicted. He's been going twice a week and he is starting to see what a horrible man he has become. He understands everything that happened between you and James and couldn't believe it was all taking place with Tony in the same house. He tried to explain it as if he has been in a daze for the last 5 years. His therapist thinks he has severe depression and that's why he let all the bad things continue to happen around him. He doesn't expect that you would ever forgive him. He's not looking for that. He knows that he might not have been the one to hit you; he's the one who could have stopped it. He just wanted you to know that he is going to leave you and Tony alone. He said he was hoping to see us one last time before he essential left your lives for good but he understands if we don't want to see him.

"He gave me the messages from James. They are just letters for you guys. I hope you don't mind but I read them first. Just to make sure there was nothing in them that shouldn't be." He took out two letters and put them on the table. "I don't know if you are going to read them or not. It's up to you and not me just because I read them first. I will tell you that it seems like it was his way of letting go of both of you. He actually asks that you keep the letter he wrote to Tony and give it to him when he's 18 so he can understand it better. In my mind because he said to give it to Tony when he is 18, he has no plans to find you guys once he is out of prison."

Edward was rubbing soothing circles on my back and I had a few tears fall down my cheeks.

"So this means it's over? I really don't need to be worried he's going to try and come back for us?" I asked my Dad.

"It's all over Bells. Sam left town after we talked this morning."

"Wow. I can't believe it." Edward kissed the side of my head. I feel like so much weight has been lifted off of me, almost as if I can actually fully breathe now.

"So, the big question is when are you going to come back to the house and get all your stuff?" My Dad said after a few minutes.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked. Was he kicking me out? I know I don't need to worry about that but still I can't believe my Dad would do that.

"Come on Bells. I'm not stupid. I could see how much you two love each other on Sunday. Edward watched out for you and Tony. Why on earth would you come back to my house after you guys are already here? I mean come on. Tony needs some stability in his life."

I was in absolute shock. Here I thought it was going to be hard convincing my Dad that I knew what I was doing with Edward and he's basically kicking me out and telling me to move in here. Edward was just laughing at my reaction.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know you would be ok with this?" I asked my Dad.

"Bella, everyone could see on Sunday how much you guys already had meant to each other. I'll admit it's a bit fast, but that doesn't mean it's not right. You have to follow your heart. Now, I think I'll go and check on my Grandson before heading back to work." With that he walked out to the living room.

"I told you what we have is right." Edward said into my ear before kissing my temple again.

After my Dad told us about his conversation with Sam we spent the first part of the day just relaxing. I put away the letters that James had sent to us. I really did not feel the need to read either of them. It didn't bother me that my Dad read them either. It just means if there was anything in either of them that I needed to know about now he would have told me. It really is preventing me from driving myself crazy about reading them. I figured maybe in a few years I would read them.

It's hard to go from being worried about who might be behind me or that James might find some way to continue to torture me to now knowing that everything is ok now. Now I know that I really can start to live my life again. I really feel blessed that I have been able to survive my time with James, and that I was strong enough to do something about what he was doing to me. I made the move up here to Forks determined to start over. I just didn't realize how easy it would be. Everyone has been so great. I'm so thankful that I have such an amazing set of friends.

I guess everything really does happen for a reason. If I had stayed down in Arizona I would never have met Edward. That is something I am not willing to pass up. I'm still amazed at how we really have only known each other for a few days. I guess when you know it's right there's no sense trying to fight it.

**A/N: Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about that everyone. The computer has been having issues tonight. Here is Chapter 13... I hope you enjoy. Please remember to review. I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 13:**

It's been 3 years since I moved with Tony to Forks. I can't believe just how great our lives are now. We haven't heard anything from James or Sam this entire time.

Edward and I married on our one year Anniversary. He proposed to me 6 months after we met and we decided that we hadn't waited very long to do anything in our relationship so why wait long to go to the next level. Tony couldn't be happier.

The proposal was amazing. I was grocery shopping while Edward and Tony stayed at home to watch some sports game. When I came back I walked in to the house and found about a dozen candles lit all over the place. I put the bags down and walked further into the living room. There I found Edward and Tony. I'm pretty sure my brain shut off, I didn't really know what to think. I should have realized what was going on, but I just didn't put it together. I looked to Edward assuming he was going to explain what was going on, but to my surprise Tony started talking.

"Remember when I asked if I could paint my room here so that I could stay living here?" Tony asked me.

"Of course I do. That was a really good day buddy."

"Well, I had told Edward something after he said we could live here. I told him that I wanted him to hurry up and marry you because I wanted to call him Dad." I just gasped at that. I had no idea he had said that to Edward. I looked at Edward and he just had a smirk on his face. "I really want to call him Dad, so will you marry him already?"

With that Edward got down on one knee and opened up a ring box.

"I don't know what it is about us Cullen's that allows us the insight to know the moment we met our true soul mate. I never really thought too much about when Emmett or Alice would talk about it, but the moment I saw you I knew I would do anything for you. I knew that I would do anything to keep you happy and safe. I promise to continue to show you each day just how much I love and cherish you. This is so right, our little family and I don't want to wait any longer to become an official family. Would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I could feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"Yes. Yes. Of course Yes!" I threw myself into his arms and held him tight. Tony was jumping around almost as excited as we were.

We had a small wedding at Edward's parent's house. Their backyard was the perfect size. Alice, Rose, and Esme all helped with the decorations. It was simple and beautiful. My Dad walked me down the aisle and Tony was Edward's best man. It was not very big, just our close friends and family. I had invited my Mom and Phil but they couldn't come because of something that was going on with Phil's work. I didn't mind. If I was being honest I didn't really want them to come. As bad as it might sound, my Mom and Phil were part of my old life back in Arizona and I didn't really want them here with me in my new light. They sent us a very nice gift and I do talk to my Mom, but it's not very often.

After the wedding Edward took me on our honeymoon. It really was the best trip ever. He arranged for us to have a 2 weeks honeymoon. The first week we went to a remote cabin somewhere in Idaho. The cabin was perfect. It was just a small cabin with a kitchen and dining room, living room, one bedroom and one bathroom. It had an amazing outdoor hot tub and it was surrounded by trees. There was no one around for miles. It's really the only place to go for a honeymoon. I think we spent most of our time in the hot tub.

The second week of our honeymoon we came home and picked up Tony, then the three of us went down to Disneyland. Edward said that we needed to not only celebrate the fact that we are husband and wife now, but the fact that the three of us were a family now. It really was the best honeymoon.

Emmett did an amazing job on my Coffee/bakery. He had the job done completed sooner than he was expecting. I had asked Esme to help decorate the space. I wanted to make sure the space felt warm and cozy. The floors are a stone but we have area rugs all over the floor. We have overstuffed chairs and couches around the tables. We don't just have overhead lights, but lamps around the room. There is one wall that had built-in book shelves that holds a whole bunch of used books. The policy is that if you want to take a book, you must replace it with another book. I can't believe how popular the books are though. Some people come in to drink coffee and grab a book to read, and then they come back the next day to continue reading it. Every once in a while someone would bring in a book to switch with another one so they could take it home. So there were always a few new books around.

I make 4 pies each day to sell as slices and trays of cookies and brownies. Every Friday I make up trays of cup cakes as well. I didn't want to end up being a slave to cooking tons and tons of treats that wouldn't end up being eaten so it works out great to offer a few items. That way everyone knows what they are buying is fresh. I do take special orders for when someone wants a cake or pie for a special occasion. It seems like just enough to help feed the sweet tooth of Forks. Most days' I end up seeing all of my friends at least once. It seems to be the cool place for the High School kids to come and hang out at after school as well. It really is exactly what Forks needed.

Alice and Jasper finally did have a baby. They actually surprised us after we got home from our Honeymoon of the good news. We were all so excited to be having another baby in the family. It was about 2 months after that they found out they were having twins. They were having a boy and a girl. This sent Jasper into major daddy mode. He ended up having the nurseries done and the house baby proofed within a month of finding out there wouldn't only be one baby but two. What was funny about it all is they still had a few months to go. It drove Alice crazy. I don't even thing Alice went through the Nesting Stage. That was all left for Jasper to do.

Emmett and Rose had thought about having another child for the last few months. Emmett was all excited and ready to start trying again. I'm not sure if he was more excited about possibly having another baby or the thought of being able to have sex all the time trying to make another baby. Rose was the one that was not too sure. The age difference between a new baby and Hanna was so great she wasn't sure it was what she wanted. Alice and I ended up taking her out to a fancy spa in Seattle one weekend. We finally sat her down and asked her what she was really afraid of. Turns out she wasn't sure if her body could handle another baby at her age. That had Alice and me laughing so hard at her. I don't know why she has it in her mind that she is so old. We talked about the real pros and cons for most of the day. In the end she decided to take the decision out of her hands. They were going to stop using any kind of birth control and if it happens it was meant to be. Three weeks later they were expecting.

I'm so excited that Rose ended up pregnant. We are both pregnant together. Edward has been dying for a baby. He really hasn't wanted to wait this long, but I tried to explain to him that I needed to get my business off the ground and running. I wanted to have it be an established business so there would be customers even when I was on maternity leave. After that I also needed the time to find someone who would be able to run it when I'm home with a new baby. It was about 5 months ago that we started trying. It's been so hard every month hoping I was pregnant just to find out that nope, it was going to happen it. I was in shock when the test finally showed that I was in deed pregnant. We had the first Dr's appointment a week later. We found out that my due date is a month before Rose's due date. It's going to be so much fun having babies at the same time. Our baby's siblings might be older but they would always be close.

When I think back of how I met my new family I am still amazed at how we all fit together. We were all made to be in this crazy family together and I really wouldn't change it for anything. It's true what they say; when it's right…it's so very right.

**The End.**

**A/N: I hope you all have enjoyed this story. Thank you to everyone for reviewing and reading. Please review and let me know how you liked it. **


End file.
